The New Sannin: A New Beginning
by RequiemofDementia
Summary: A new Ninja team arrives at Konoha, with the potential to walk the long road of becoming Sannin. Includes original characters. R&R. complete
1. Prologue: The Beginnings

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginnings**

_Thirteen years ago._

The head of the Hyuuga family raised his head slowly, the three members of the branch family slowly moving ahead of him. Around them, the snow was stained red with the blood of the dead and the dying, white wisps slowly rising from the corpses, as the cool air met the hot blood. Four members of the Hyuuga branch family had died here, against but one member of the Hitomi. 

To say that the head of the Hyuuga family was displeased would be an understatement. He had known that this would be costly, but it was also necessary. Even now, he did not care that so much death had come to the branch family. They were to die to protect the head family, after all. He was ashamed, however, that it had taken only one Hitomi to kill so many. 

His stride was unbroken, as he continued to walk. The door into the Hitomi house was broken open, hanging on one hinge and gently rocking in the faint breeze. Inside, results were far more to his liking. Several Hitomi littered the floor, and not a single Hyuuga among them. The head of the Hitomi family himself was there, struggling for breath. Over a dozen kunai pierced his body in different locations, and yet he stubbornly remained alive. 

"Innocent," he whispered softly, his breath tasting like blood to him. He knew one of his lungs was punctured, and he was not much longer for this world. His eyes narrowed faintly. "Hyuuga." The word was spoken as a curse. The head of the Hyuuga family, however, simply looked him over. "Why?" 

"You know as well as I do," Hyuuga spoke softly, finally. "You have always been a threat to us, and we can no longer tolerate that." The cold eyes of his enemy did not waver as his gaze met the man's, but Hyuuga could no longer care. He had finally won. "You are dead now, Hitomi. You, your family, your line, ended. The plague that you have laid upon Konoha is no more." 

Hitomi raised his head, as if to speak. Hyuuga humored him, moving closer slowly. It was not until he felt the warm mixture of saliva and blood upon his cheek that he realized what the Hitomi had been planning. He straightened slowly, a strip of cloth slowly wiping the filth from his face, a single nod of his head ordering a member of the branch house to end the Hitomi's life. 

After he was sure his face was once more clean, Hyuuga continued along his chosen path, through the household. The branch family had done their job well. Not a single member of the Hitomi had survived. Or so he though. It was not until one of the branch members opened the door to one of the bedrooms that his error was revealed. A Hyuuga corpse sprawled across the bed, the window broken open, and a pair of small footprints disappearing through the snow.

* * *

The only thing that kept him walking was the fact that he needed to protect his sister. Death had come to his home that night. He had seen his mother and father slaughtered. It had been all he could do to get his sister, such a young girl, away from the house, towards safety. They would be following, but he could not protect her for much longer. He was weak. 

Each step was painful now. The battle with the assassin that had been within his sister's room had left him with several broken bones, one of which was within his leg. But he could not stop. Every time that leg moved, he felt waves of burning pain spreading through his body. But he would not stop. 

There was more then his sister's life at stake. There was a potent destiny at stake. She had to survive. 

Her eyes slowly opened, peering up at him. "Shinzui Nii-San, what is happening?" His eyes met her honey gold eyes, and he felt tears threatening to rise. 

"Sleep, Airen," he whispered softly. "Tomorrow is a big day."

* * *

_Three months ago._

The butterfly flittered about her, and her eyes followed it happily. Ohira Yume was supposed to be training, but as her sensei had not yet arrived, her time was her own. She lay, stretched out in the long grass, watching the beauty of the small, winged insect. Its bright colors were inspiration to her, on this heavily overcast day. 

Thankfully, however, the rain had not begun. If it had, she would have been forced to choose between running to her home and finding shelter, but not seeing her sensei this day, and running to her sensei's home, facing the risk of remaining locked out with him not home. All in all, it was far easier for her to enjoy the sights and sounds of nature around her. And enjoy them she did. 

Until the morning stillness was shattered by a scream. She jerked up as she heard it, a loud, piercing scream coming from the direction of the village. Like all those who received the ninja training, her reflexes were quick, and her sandaled feet were racing over the grassy field as she ran. What was going on? As she drew closer, she realized that the scream had come from the direction of her sensei's home. 

The scene she arrived on was like one of her nightmares. Her sensei, the closest person to her in her life this far, body sprawled upon the path towards his home, his clothing red with his own blood. Crouching by him was a pink haired girl, her eyes showing the shock she felt at this sight. At the foot of the path, a man with a large sword stood calmly, facing three adversaries. Two were young men, one dressed all in black and the other in orange. And between them stood a man she knew by sight, the honorable, if eccentric, Hatake Kakashi. 

"Sensei!" Her word pierced the battle, the orange clad boy actually looking in her direction. She did not notice, and if she did, she would not have cared. She ran passed them all, and dropped to her knees by her sensei. She was too late. His eyes were no longer the kind eyes of a loving mentor, but the glazed over eyes of the dead. 

The sounds of the battle between her sensei's murderer and the three Konoha ninja raged behind her, as she slowly begin to stand. And at that moment, as her hand grasped the hilt of her katana, a peal of thunder shook them all. She turned slowly, her eyes narrowing as they fell upon the murderer, fat drops of rain beginning to fall. Everyone was frozen in suspense. 

"DIE!" Her scream was loud, filled with hate, as she began to race down the path. The Konoha ninja's leapt out of the way, as she approached them, her blade singing as it was drawn from its sheathe, only to meet the murderer's own blade with a loud clang. The enraged gaze of the girl met the cold eyes of the killer, and the battle began. 

Each stroke fast, blade parrying blade, sparks spraying off at each connection. The murderer was experienced with his sword play, but she was as well, and she was mad. He was frantic as he tried to keep her back, each swing of his blade with the purpose of defending his body from her rapid, furious attacks. 

He was not fast enough. His large blade came up to push her own away once more, and she rolled her wrists expertly, the direction of her attack changing slightly, just enough to slip in passed his guard, a deep cut scored along his side. He slipped back, warm blood flowing with the cool water along his skin now. Her chest heaved from exertion, but she did not let up. As he backed away, she followed, relentless. 

Another shower of sparks, as his blade once more parried her own, but she stepped forward, against the force of the blow. Her knee connected with the exact spot she had cut, and he grunted in pain as he fell back. The backswing of her blade cleaved through him, and his body fell to the ground. 

Where it shattered apart, into several large chunks of wood. For a moment, she stared blankly, wondering what the hell had happened. The voice of Kakashi roused her from her stupor. "Replacement technique," he whispered softly. The girl whirled, eyes alert, but there was no longer any sign of the man. 

"Where?" she practically screamed, her rage still pumping through her veins with her heart's blood. "WHERE?!" None of them had the answer, however. The man had vanished. She lowered herself into a crouch, slowly wiping her blade clean on the grass. He was gone, yes, and they could not find him. 

Yet.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
Sometimes, sisters can be a good thing. Although the constant "Write more story write more story," can get more then a little annoying, it does keep one motivated to keep writing (to stop that nagging little voice). Of course, I am greatly enjoying my writing once more. 

For those of you who don't know already, if you don't like my original characters, don't read. I **don't** respond well to flaming. I kinda don't respond to it at all, actually. :P 

For those who do like, read, review, more coming, enjoy, and so on and so forth. 

Airen, enjoy. :) And stop asking for more. XD 


	2. Chapter One: Long Overdue Return

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter One: Long Overdue Return**

_Present day._

The four figures slowly walked along the dirt road, two of them chuckling softly. The young girl who had made the joke was smiling softly, and her feminine looking companion shyly chuckled along with her. There were few things to stand out about the group, they dressed casually, two male and two female. Two married couples? Or so it would appear at first glance. 

One was indeed female, but her companion was far from it. He had such fine, delicate skin, and very feminine features, with a feminine personality to match as well. The rosy blush in his cheeks even now only added to the illusion that he had been born with. "You are so funny, Airen-chan," he said softly, a small smile on his lips. Even his voice was soft and delicate. 

Airen had liked Sen Chie since they had met. Chie was young. Very young, actually, but that had never been a hindrance. Their friendship had been strong throughout the years they had known each other, and when Airen's trip had come up, Chie had been the first to agree to come along. 

The large man ahead of them, however, had taken a bit more convincing. Natsume Riki was a very large man, towering above both of the feminine companions. Powerful muscle rippled under his clothing as he slowly walked along. Chie and Riki could not have been more different. Chie, so small and delicate, juxtaposed against the towering Riki, a wall of pure muscle over six feet tall. Chie's pale complexion was accompanied by spiky silver hair and grey-blue eyes, while the dark black hair atop Riki's head was not long enough to hide his brown eyes from sight. While Chie was nice, if shy, Riki was anti-social almost to the extreme. 

It had actually been Airen's final companion that had persuaded Riki to come. Riki may not have had any friends, but he respected Shinzui. Most people that met Shinzui respected him, for his calm politeness if nothing else. His slow, relaxed pace meant that he was always lagging behind in the group, but there was a cunning purpose to this. He actually walked slowly on purpose. It kept all the others in front of him, where he could keep his eyes on them. Shinzui was not as large as Riki, nor was he as small as Chie. He was somewhere in the comfortable medium, slightly under six feet tall. His frame, however, was on the slender side. His long black hair hung down, only the breeze blowing it back kept it from obscuring not only his eyes, but all of his face. Instead, it trailed behind him like a mane. 

His eyes were riveted on Airen. The young girl had come a long way, in these last few years. She had blossomed from a shy little girl into a friendly young woman. She was more outgoing now, willing to take the risk of making a joke. Riki might have found her company a little more annoying than others, but Chie loved to listen along with Airen. All three of them may have had their differences, but when it came down to it, they were inseparable. Riki might find the others annoying, but he would defend them to his last if it was required. And that was why Shinzui had chosen him. Shinzui knew that if something happened to him, he could count on Riki to defend the group, and for Chie to keep them from doing anything too stupid. 

Or, that was the plan, at least. Sometimes, plans did not go well.

* * *

The sun was beating down on them, almost like a bright red fist trying to smash them into dehydration. Shinzui had been prepared for this, and made sure that everyone had lots of water, but that did not mean that they were happy about it. Shy Chie looked like he was going to melt, and Airen had complained several times. Even the normally silent Riki had spoken for a moment, to declare that the sun was his mortal enemy. Chie had looked unsure if he was supposed to laugh at that, and a small giggle had been all that had escaped his lips. And that giggle sent Airen into fits of laughter. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Chie asked, faint voice so timid. 

"No, no," Airen said quickly, calming from her laughing spree. "Quite the contrary, I found it to cute." The blush that began to bloom on Chie's cheeks only egged Airen on. "Do it again. Giggle for me." 

The two laughed softly at that. The strange look that Riki gave them only added to the laughter. Shinzui began to think he should have done this a long time ago. Clearly, those two were enjoying themselves, and Riki had not shown any of his usual signs of displeasure. He had made that sun remark, yes, but there had been none of his trademark sighs or glares. 

"Are we almost there, Shinzui-sensei?" Chie asked faintly, his cute voice breaking Shenzui's train of thought. 

"A little ways more," he replied softly. "A day and a half, I would say." Chie sighed softly at that, clearly not liking the idea of wandering for a whole extra day in this heat, while Riki's board shoulders slowly rose and fell. For some reason, that Shinzui had never really been able to comprehend, Riki seemed to enjoy hiking, especially in difficult conditions, and carrying more then his share of the gear. Shinzui was certain that it had nothing to do with any form of kindness, because he had seen Riki gladly march with the other two until they collapsed, but possibly out of some drive to test his own strength. 

"He'd make a good pack animal," he muttered to himself. "Like an ox." This earned another giggle from Chie. 

Riki looked back slowly, and a faint sigh escaped his lips. This was going to be a long day and a half.

* * *

Shinzui had not slept again, Airen could tell. She had been supposed to take second watch while they camped, but he had not woken her. Even though there were times when he would not sleep for a week at a time, it still worried her. She made sure she walked close to him, but he showed no signs of fatigue. Then again, she had never seen him show signs of fatigue. She knew a lot of it would be manly bravado, a brother looking strong for his little sister, but she was still impressed. 

Riki continued to trudge ahead of him. His shadow was cast long in the morning light, extended even further by the small, feminine form that sat upon his backpack. It was an interesting game, to Chie at least. To see if Riki would carry him all the way to their destination, just because he was too stubborn to ask Chie to get off. 

"Are you alright," Airen whispered softly to Shinzui, as they continued to walk. 

His only reply was a nod, at first. However, after a few steps, his head turned towards her. "I had a lot to think about, and you guys have been walking a lot lately. I thought I'd let you rest." 

Airen punched his shoulder playfully, a grin crossing her lips. "In case you forgot, you have been walking right along with us." 

"Ah yes, but slowly." Shinzui gave her one of his trade mark grins, and she knew that she would get nothing more from him. She looked towards the two ahead of them again, laughing as Riki began to take large, staggering steps, Chie wobbling precariously upon his backpack. And watching Chie sway was when she saw it, a village in the distance. 

"Is that…?" 

"Yes, Airen. Konoha village. Home."

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
Well well, chapter one, and all is well. I know, kinda lacking on the action. Wait 'til later chapters. I've been told my shinobi fight scenes are good. :D 


	3. Chapter Two: Missing Nin

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Missing Nin**

Once again, Naruto had his face buried in a bowl of ramen. Kakashi had not noticed, really, as his face was also buried, in the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. The only people to be embarrassed by Naruto's obsessive fascination with his ramen were Sasuke and Sakura. To Sakura's disappointment, she had ended up next to Naruto again, and not her treasured Sasuke. 

With the screams of Inner Sakura reverberating through her skull, Sakura was also rather distracted from the events occurring around her. In Sasuke's eyes, he was the only one to notice the four strangers that wandered down the streets of Konoha village. 

He rose from his seat slowly, only to be stopped by Kakashi's hand on his shoulder. He should not have been surprised that the Jounin had noticed, even with his nose in a book. A simple shake of his head was all Kakashi offered, but Sasuke knew enough now to take such messages from the older man to heart. Instead, his eyes followed the four as they made their way down the street. He wondered, mostly to himself, if they were strong.

* * *

Chie's timid voice came slowly, breaking Airen from her train of thoughts. "He is staring at us." Airen looked quickly, and sure enough, a young man at the ramen stand was staring at the four of them. 

"Maybe he thinks you're cute?" Airen offered. 

As expected, the young man's cheeks flared red, his eyes lowering quickly. Airen always thought it was cute when she could make Chie blush. As much as she did not like to admit it, Chie was very cute, and did draw the eyes of many males. Also, this young man looked to be only a few years younger then Chie. 

"You should wave to him." 

Chie's blush only deepened, covering all of his face as well as a large amount of his neck. Airen decided to leave it at that, just in case poor Chie was to pass out. 

Meanwhile, Shinzui's eyes scanned over the group at the ramen stand. He could be wrong, but in his eyes, three youths and an older man meant one thing only. The thing that bothered him was that the man seemed vaguely familiar; he just could not place him. His eyes wandered from the man slowly, over to the young man that starred. His eyes simply gazed over him, before he continued on. 

"I think he is staring at you, Airen-san." Chie's voice was still soft and timid. 

"Oh, when you, the beautiful Sen Chie, is standing right next to me?" Airen could not help herself; there was just something about teasing Chie that was so much fun. 

Riki just grunted, as he always did. The banter was beginning to bother him.

* * *

Sakura straightened, when she finally realized that there were others there. To be on the safe side, Airen and Chie had insisted that Riki sit next to her, a barrier to keep the two smaller ones safe from the strangers. Sakura had not seen someone bigger then this man. He was literally huge. Larger even then Zabuza had been. 

Naruto only took a brief notice when Riki ordered ramen for the three of them. His stomach was doing the thinking at the moment. But that was not unusual. 

Airen began to complain, as she always did. No matter what kind of ramen was put in front of her, she did not like it. Riki thought it was a general dislike of ramen, which was why he had ordered it for her. 

It was also that dislike that drew the attention of Naruto. His mouth half full, half chewed ramen ready to fall, he gaped. How could someone not like ramen? It was baffling. It was so baffling for poor Naruto that he began to choke on the ramen in his mouth. 

Shinzui was the only one at the table to ignore all of the antics going on about him. Naruto's choking had even drawn a half amused gaze from Kakashi. Instead, Shinzui continued to watch Kakashi. He did not like recognizing someone and not being able to place where he knew them from. 

"Is something the matter?" the Jounin asked softly, his one eye glancing over to the man that stared so boldly. 

"Directions. We seem to be lost. Could you tell us where to find the Hokage?" 

That drew the eyes of everyone at the table. Sakura and Sasuke were already wondering what these strangers could want with the Hokage, while Naruto was wondering if this man was as crazy as his companion, and not liking ramen. Chie and Riki were a little confused, wondering what a Hokage is, while Airen was searching her memory as to why that name was familiar. Kakashi's calm gaze remained unchanged. His eye remained upon Shinzui's for a moment, before he slowly nodded. 

Shinzui straightened slowly, looking towards the people he had arrived with. "Wait here." He began to step away from the ramen stand, and as he did, he whispered to Chie softly. "Keep them out of trouble." Little Chie blushed brightly, as he slowly nodded. He would do what his friend had asked, even if it meant standing up to Airen and Riki. 

Kakashi, however, did not need to give warnings to Team 7. He already knew that Sasuke was smart enough to keep Naruto and Sakura out of trouble, if a problem came up. He rose calmly, closing his book and slipping it away, as he lead the way to find the Hokage.

* * *

The silence around the two was almost deafening, as they walked through the streets of Konoha. Kakashi was not about to start rambling to a stranger, while Shinzui was still deep in thought, trying to place him. It seemed that the silence would stretch forever. 

Finally, it was Shinzui who broke the silence. He knew it was impolite to flat out ask the man who he was, so he tried a different avenue. "I'm Hitomi Shinzui." 

Kakashi stopped then, turning to face Shinzui. "Hitomi?" After the other man nodded slowly, Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed. He knew that name. He knew that name well, in fact. "Hatake Kakashi." 

Kakashi's eyes had narrowed, but Shinzui's widened when he heard the name. At least now he could place where he knew Kakashi from, and why Kakashi had reacted that way to the Hitomi name.

* * *

"How can you not like ramen? What is wrong with you!?" Naruto's tirade had been unending, since the moment Kakashi was out of eye sight. "Ramen is the food of the gods!" His eyes were wide, he was indeed ranting. "RAMEN IS LIFE!" 

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly. "No one cares." 

Naruto quickly turned his eyes to his team mate, and Sasuke was honestly surprised at the lack of foaming saliva at Naruto's mouth. He was certainly acting rabid. However, he completely ignored Naruto for the moment. "Excuse him. We hit him in the head a few times during training today." 

Even as Riki simply grunted once more, to show his eternal indifference, Sakura spoke. "Even though his skull is thick, enough blows seem to get through." As she said that, her fist once more bopped against the back of Naruto's head. 

"Ai! Sakura-chan, what are you saying?" While Sasuke's words had stung Naruto, more so because they were true, anything Sakura said drew his attention. She was perhaps the only thing that interested him more than ramen. 

Sakura and Airen were both laughing at Naruto's expression, but they were the only ones. Chie was still paralyzed by his shyness, while Riki's indifference stopped him from looking anywhere but at what he was doing. Sasuke continued to watch the other three, almost as if trying to gauge their strength just by looking at them. 

Airen spoke softly, more to make fun of Chie then anything else. "Is there a reason you were staring at us earlier?" As she said that, Chie's face flamed red once more. Sasuke, however, did not answer. 

Airen was about to open her mouth again, when a voice interrupted her. "The Hokage will see us." The three all looked over, seeing Shinzui standing there once more. There was a moment of silence, each one of them wondering, before he spoke again. "It is probably unwise to keep her waiting." 

Riki pushed up from his chair, and began to turn, Chie doing the same. Airen took a moment longer, looking over towards the three strangers, and then offering Naruto her untouched bowl of ramen. 

The three of them began to talk softly, once the strangers had walked away. Sasuke and Sakura both wondered about whom the strangers were, and where Kakashi had gone. Naruto, however, took another large mouthful of ramen, pausing only to exclaim that she must be a nice person to give away something as great as ramen.

* * *

The four of them arrived before the Hokage, Chie clearly feeling nervous, even though the Hokage had not even spoken yet. Riki, as always, possessed his calm composure, more through indifference then anything else. Airen was difficult to read, excited and nervous at the same time. 

"First, who are you?" The question was soft, coming from one of the people sitting at the Hokage's desk, rather then from the Hokage herself. 

"I am Hitomi Shinzui, of Konoha's Hitomi clan." Shinzui was perfectly calm, stepping forward to speak to the assembled people. His eyes, focusing mostly on the Hokage, would occasionally glance to another man present. The head of the Hyuuga family. "These three are Hitomi Airen, Sen Chie and Natsume Riki." 

This simple announcement brought great commotion to those gathered here. "That is a great claim you make, Hitomi Shinzui." This time, it was the Hokage herself to speak. "The Hitomi were a great clan, slaughtered by bandits." 

Shinzui did not show any sign of discomfort, as he continued to speak. "If you believe that mere bandits could stop a whole clan of ninja, then perhaps I was wrong to return." His eyes moved once more to the Hyuuga, before back towards the Hokage. "Our family was slaughtered, yes, but not by bandits." 

The head of the Hyuuga family jerked up quickly, his eyes narrowing. "Is that an accusation?" 

"I do not need to accuse. Everyone here is already smart enough to know the truth." 

The Hokage raised her hand slowly, for silence. Her eyes did not leave Shinzui. "If what you say is true, then both you and your sister are missing-nin." 

Shinzui nodded, his voice soft. "We return to Konoha, to ask forgiveness, and to seek reinstatement as Konoha ninja." 

The room was filled with startled gasps again. The penalty of being a missing-nin was death at the hands of the hunter-nin that followed you. However, there had been no hunter-nin to follow them. The Hokage considered this, for a moment, her eyes roaming over the group slowly. "And these other two?" 

"Natsume Riki was the son of a village police man, trained in swordsmanship by his father. It has taken him some time to learn the other skills of the ninja, but under my tutelage he has come far, very eagerly. Sen Chie was an orphan upon the streets of a village in the Water Country when I found him. Although slight in stature, he has great skill with jutsu's." For the first time since coming before the Hokage, Shinzui was hesistant for a moment. "I ask that they, too, be accepted into Konoha." 

The Hyuuga's fist slammed against the Hokage's desk, but before he could begin to yell, the woman raised one hand, slowly, stopping him with his mouth still open, ready. "If the Hyuuga clan cannot teach its members calm, they will have to leave." Her words had a very direct, and very quick result, the Hyuuga calming himself and sitting slowly. "This is very much you ask from us, Hitomi Shinzui." 

He simply nodded, his voice soft. "Speak to them yourself, Hokage. They may not be ninja yet, but they have the drive, and the heart." 

The Hokage's only reply was a nod.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
Who doesn't enjoy Naruto? Yay! I am not really sure what I was thinking when I was writing this one, but I like to think it came out okay. 

Enjoy! :) 


	4. Chapter Three: Job Interview From Hell

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Job Interview From Hell**

Riki was the only one of the three that seemed calm. The first tactic to prepare them for the coming interview had been to separate them from their sensei, and both Airen and Chie were rather nervous around the strangers. Riki, as usual, did not seem to care. You could change the surroundings, you could change the people, but Riki was a constant. Like a statue, Airen thought to herself. 

Across from them, sat the first person that would be speaking with them. He did not look up at them, yet. Instead, his eyes were focused upon the papers before him. All they could see was his dark hair, his forehead protector, and the scar across the bridge of his nose. 

After a moment, his eyes came up slowly, and Airen's blush was enough to put Chie to shame. Never before had she seen someone she considered so cute. "Umino Iruka," he said softly, by way of introduction. And then he stopped. 

For a moment, the three sat in silent discomfort, before Chie's hesitant voice broke the silence. "Sen Chie." His face once again holding a merry pink to his cheeks. 

Airen realized that this Iruka was waiting for them to introduce themselves. "Oh, sorry. Hitomi Airen." 

The only response to come from Riki was another sullen grunt. Airen leaned closer. "That is Natsume Riki." 

Iruka's head nodded slowly, as he leaned back a little in his chair slowly. "What do you know of being a ninja?" 

And again, there was the uncomfortable silence. No one spoke. Airen trying to think of an answer to show wisdom, and impress Iruka, while Chie nervously fidgeted with the edge of the table. Both of them wondered if Riki was even awake. 

"Nothing?" Iruka asked softly. 

"Uh, no, not… Not nothing, as such…" Airen's cheeks felt as if they were on fire, as she tried to think of something. "But… in another way… yes…" 

The ninja's lips slowly curled into a smile. "Very good. You do not know anything about being a ninja. I also doubt that your sensei does either." 

And for the first time since he had arrived, Riki reacted. His large fist slammed down upon the table, his eyes narrowing in rage. His voice was soft, cold, as he spoke. "Do not disrespect Shinzui-sensei." 

Iruka leaned back a little in his chair. Of course they were going to stick up for their sensei, he had mentioned that simply to see how strong their reaction would be. Shortly after Riki's outburst, the cold eyes still focused on Iruka, the shy little one spoke. 

"I am sure… Riki-kun means… Shinzui-sama is an excellent teacher, and deserves respect." Airen nodded slowly in agreement with this. 

Iruka leaned forward once more, slowly nodding to Riki. The motion caused the younger man to relax, a fraction. "I do not know Hitomi Shinzui, and it is not my place to judge his fitness. A ninja, however, always respects and supports their sensei." 

Chie looked a little relieved at this, since Iruka was not mad at him for standing up for his sensei. Airen and Riki, however, seemed a little less quick to relax. In Riki's eyes, this man was sticking his nose where it did not belong, which was probably what had gotten him that scar in the first place. Airen knew why he was saying what he said, but that did not mean she liked it. A man that cute should not have to be deceitful.

* * *

"Hitomi Shinzui." 

The named man stood calmly, directly across from Kakashi. The two men faced each other, perfectly calmly. Shinzui knew what was coming, but that did not mean he had to like it. 

The moment was tense, the two ninja facing each other. Both looked ready to do serious damage here. Muscles tense, unblinking eyes focused upon each other. 

"You will not beat me again, Kakashi."

* * *

The three younger people lined up before Iruka, and, at his instructions, began to perform the jutsu. It was a simple thing, that all ninja were expected to know, the ability to look like someone else. Chie was to become Airen, Airen to become Riki, and Riki had chosen to become Iruka, as looking like Chie was not something he was in a rush to do. 

Three puffs of smoke rose up. And before Iruka stood three changed people. At first, he was not sure that Airen had changed at all, but then he realized that indeed she had, the Airen he saw before him was an almost perfect duplication. Next in line was a tall Riki. He wore a sword over his back, unlike the true Riki, however. Airen had changed to what she remembered of Riki, not what had been seated next to her. And then, Iruka saw himself. A disproportionately large Iruka, admittedly, but it was a start.

* * *

Shinzui's fist slashed out, swiftly, only to be captured in the iron grip of Kakashi. Hand captured, the missing-nin was forced to rely upon his feet, his body twisting as he leapt into the air, both feet coming for Kakashi's head. The silver haired ninja dropped down, releasing his opponent's hand. As Shinzui landed perfectly upon his feet, they were swept out from under him by Kakashi. 

As Kakashi straightened, Shinzui had already flipped back up to his feet, the two men facing each other once more. "You will NOT defeat me, Kakashi."

* * *

It had taken Riki some time, and several attempts, but by the time he was done, Iruka could have used him for a shaving mirror. He was not going to, of course. 

His assessment of the strangers complete, Iruka gathered his notes, and prepared to depart. "If you will wait here, word from the Hokage will come shortly." 

As he left, Airen finally allowed herself to swoon. However, Riki did not reach to catch her, as she had expected. Chie had a difficult time saving her from a nasty trip to the floor.

* * *

Kakashi leapt over Shinzui's foot, as the man tried to sweep his foot out from under him. He landed lightly behind the other man, his hand quickly deflecting another kick from his opponent. Kakashi began to advance, forcing Shinzui back. His attacks came faster, and faster still, forcing Shinzui into the defensive. 

And then came the moment they both knew was coming, Kakashi's fist met Shinzui's chest, knocking the man to the ground. The victor quickly dropped down onto the loser's chest, pinning him down.

* * *

The door to the room opened once more, Shizune opening it and stepping in slowly. Chie leaned forward expectantly, as did Airen. Even Riki went as far as to cock an eyebrow, showing more interest in this woman's presence than he had the whole rest of the trip. 

"Congratulations," she said softly. "You have all been accepted."

* * *

Kakashi sat upon Shinzui, as he had once long ago, and exactly as he once had, when both had been young, he folded out Icha Icha Paradise, and began to read. The only different from now and then was that this copy of Icha Icha Paradise belonged to Kakashi, he had not taken it from the young man he had just beaten.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
I had wanted Shinzui to have close childhood ties with at least one established character, and who better then Kakashi!? And what better way for them to bond then by the stealing of Icha Icha Paradise? 

Probably not my most brilliant idea, but if you don't like it... You didn't pay for it, so stop complaining. :D 


	5. Chapter Four: Hitomi vs Hyuuga

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hitomi vs. Hyuuga**

The three new Genin sat upon the grass, while Shinzui stood. Across from them was the Hokage, here to explain the next part of their admission into Konoha. And across from that, the people that had volunteered to be involved in this test, the head of the Hyuuga family and Hyuuga Neji. 

Neji did not know the people that were before him, but his instructions from the head of the family were clear. The Hitomi woman was a danger to his clan. One hand slowly balled into a fist, as his white eyes remained locked upon the woman that would be his opponent. 

"Each of you will face a trial, where you will use all of your skills and resourcefulness. This will show us how far you have advanced under your sensei's tutelage, and what we can do with you." The Hokage's suggestion was very reasonable, Airen thought. That was, she thought that until she heard the second part. "In the first trial, Hitomi Airen will do battle with Hyuuga Neji." 

She could see Shinzui tense at this announcement, and her eyes turned to him. He knelt slowly, his voice soft. "Remember what you learned, Airen. Be careful, and you can beat him." 

She nodded slowly, as she began to stand. Her eyes moved slowly from Shinzui to Chie, who timidly gave her a thumb's up sign. She could tell from the look on the boys face that he was worried, so she leaned closer, giving him a little poke. "Giggle for me." Chie did giggle, and Airen smiled softly. 

She stood ready now, and her eyes moved to her last companion. Riki's eyes met hers for a moment, and then, for reasons unknown to them both, he grinned. "Kick his ass for me." Airen laughed at that, giving Riki a small nod, before she walked towards where the fight would take place.

* * *

Neji stood calmly, his pale eyes upon the girl. He could tell that she was nervous, just by looking at her. He did not understand how this girl was a threat to the Hyuuga household, but he did not doubt the words he had been told. Slowly, his body moved, adopting his fighting pose. She would not last long. 

Airen stood across from this boy, her eyes narrowing faintly. He was too calm, and she did not like that. Even Shinzui showed signs of being nervous before battle, everyone did. It was a natural response to the danger. Riki was the exception, but she would have been surprised if he had reacted to his foot catching fire. Her hands behind her back, she looked like a young girl with a secret, as she smiled softly to Neji. 

"Two members of legendary bloodlines meeting," Neji said softly, his voice oddly detached. "I am sorry for what happened to your family. Fate had decided your time was ended. And I am sorry for what I am now fated to do to you." 

Airen simply smiled. Her hand came out quickly, two senbon leaving her hand and streaking through the air. Neji had not been expecting an attack so soon, lunging to the side quickly. One of the small, needle-like weapons stuck into his sleeve, but he remained unharmed. 

As Airen brought her other hand up, Neji was already in motion. Another two senbon, which he dodged swiftly, and then the two were up close. Neji's hand came out, glowing a faint blue with his chakra. Airen ducked down, under his blow, her foot coming out to meet his shin. He stepped back quickly, as she did, and then lunged in once more. 

Airen was not much of a taijutsu fighter. Her kick had left her overbalanced, and she did not have time to recover. Her hand came up, but it was too little, too late. Neji's hand connected with her chest, sending her flying back across the clearing. 

As Airen tried to stagger to her feet, Neji began to slowly walk closer, his voice soft. "You can do as you wish, Hitomi. I have won already. Your heart is wounded. You will not outlive the hour." 

Airen rose to her feet slowly, coughing. Her hand came away from her mouth, blood splattered into her palm. Her eyes came up slowly, meeting Neji's. "Fated… to die?" 

Neji simply nodded, each step bringing him closer to her. "No matter how hard we try, no matter how much we fight, we cannot fight Fate." 

Airen's hands came together before her. "We can try." Her hands steepled, and then her palms came together, one hand up, one hand down. They flowed through hand symbols quickly, and as she did, the Hokage's eyes widened. Airen released the jutsu by placing two fingers upon her chest. 

Neji stood before her, his voice soft. "Fare well, Hitomi." His hand lashed out once more, this time straight for her head.

* * *

A gasp went out among those watching. Airen had not reacted fast enough before, but she had this time. A single senbon pierced Neji's arm, straight through, blood already beginning to run along the steel. He moved back quickly, frantically trying to work his fingers. They did not move. 

Airen straightened slowly, her voice soft. "When you know enough about the human body, some of this Fate stuff you are talking about… not so permanent." 

Neji's eyes fixed upon her, as he growled out in rage, firmly tugging upon the senbon. It came out from his flesh soundlessly, his fingers beginning to twitch. Airen showed no sign of pain, and Neji realized that her jutsu had not been a form of attack, but rather, she had healed the damage he had done. 

"Now I see," Neji said softly. The Hitomi girl was far more then met the eye. He was going to enjoy this. 

The two faced off once again, Airen with senbon in hand, Neji using only his hands. For a moment, they faced each other, waiting for the other to move first. Then, as Neji began to advance rapidly, Airen once again sent her senbon sailing to attack. Once again, Neji was faster, ducking down as he ran, under the senbon. This time, however, the powerful blow Airen had been expecting did not come. Instead, her opponent poked her. 

Her hands moved quickly, trying to fend Neji off, but he was in his element in close combat, and Airen was far from her own. His finger met her skin over and over, as he circled her. She could not understand what was happening. And then, Neji simply stood back. 

Already, Airen could feel something was wrong. She looked down at herself, and then looked back towards Neji. 

"If you know so much about the human body, I am sure you know what tenketsu are." Airen's look of wide eyed horror was all the confirmation Neji needed. He simply smiled, as he began to advance once again. He had left Airen completely without chakra. She would not be able to heal herself again. Just as he closed, she leapt away, her hands moving rapidly, showering Neji with senbon. 

Once again, the two opponents faced off, Airen without chakra, Neji slowly picking a few senbon from his skin. He had not been able to dodge it all. "Now, you see that Fate cannot be avoided, Hitomi." 

Neji circled Airen for a moment, and then came in again. Once again, he carefully dodged the senbon she threw, and they met in the middle of the clearing once more. Neji's hand came out quickly once more, again glowing with the energy of his chakra. 

Airen was forced to give ground, falling back from Neji, working valiantly to keep his blows from landing. The two moved about the clearing quickly, Airen backing up, and Neji trailing after her, completely concentrating on his attacking. And that was his mistake. 

Their path carried them over the area Neji had been standing before, discarded senbon laying upon the ground. As Airen ducked under another attack from Neji, her toes wrapped around the senbon, lifting it up. 

Neji's eyes widened, as he lost all feeling in his left leg, and dropped to the ground. Airen did not let up, dropping down over him quickly. A second senbon stuck into Neji, this time his left arm. His eyes widened, as he realized what was happening. If he did not get her off him shortly, she was going to completely paralyze him. 

Airen's third senbon was lifted from the ground, and raised up to strike. And that is when Neji's palm met Airen's chest once again, again lifting her from the ground and knocking her back. 

As Airen lay on the ground, she coughed again, blood splattering the grass. She knew that her lungs were badly injured, and she no longer had her chakra to heal herself. As she forced her aching body to rise up to hands and knees, her head swung to Neji. His good hand was already plucking the senbon out from his leg, and he carried himself up to his feet. 

Airen's eyes scanned the area, and settled upon Shinzui's. And that was when she noticed it. Unlike Chie, Shinzui did not hold a look of terror at what was happening. He believed she could still win this. And if he believed in her… 

Neji dropped the second senbon to the ground, after drawing it from his arm. His eyes came up to his opponent, and then widened in shock. She was standing? "Your determination is admirable, Hitomi." 

Airen's eyes met his. She did not say anything. 

Neji began to advance slowly, his voice soft. "I will end your suffering now." 

Still, Airen simply stared at him. 

"Any final words, Hitomi?" 

And then, Airen's mouth opened.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
Airen had always been planned to be weak at close combat. Who better to challenge her weakness then Neji! Lots of Neji fun for everyone, and in the other chapter too! 

For those Neji fans out there, enjoy. And for those who aren't Neji fans, I give you permission to enjoy it for whatever other reasons you can find. 


	6. Chapter Five: Hitomi Legacy

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Hitomi Legacy**

Neji's eyes widened in shock, as Airen did not speak. Instead, the cry that came from her lips was very inhuman. The cry of a soulful bird filled the air about them. 

Chie looked a little troubled at this, as Riki groaned. "She's lost it…" 

Neji too looked shocked, as Airen's eyes once again met his own. Within them burned a determination that he had not seen there before. He took the last step towards her, his hand raising, and connecting with her chest once again. 

Airen staggered back, but did not fall. Her eyes remained on Neji, and his eyes upon her. "You should be dead," he whispered. 

The only reply he received was a hand motion. Airen's hands came together, steepled, once again. Neji looked baffled, as she began to run through the hand symbols again. "You cannot…" 

Her fingers touched her chest once again, and then Airen straightened, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. "I guess I can." 

Neji growled out, as he came again, his anger and frustration clear. His hands were swift, but this time, Airen was faster. Her hands flew through another jutsu, and as Neji reached her, his feet were engulfed in flame. 

He leapt back, startled, but Airen did not let up. As Neji was putting out the fire, he looked up, four Airen walking towards him now. "This is not possible!" The Airens reached him, all of them attacking at once. Neji was faster. His hand to hand technique was too great for Airen, each of them receiving a powerful blow to their torso. And all of them exploded in puffs of smoke. The real Airen was not hiding among them! 

He felt the two senbon digging into his skin as he tried to spin. Another two, across his chest. His eyes met Airen, who stood calmly, her hands behind herself, like a girl with a secret. 

Neji staggered forward, and she released her senbon again, no longer a pair, but a seemingly unending tirade. They sailed through the air towards Neji. 

And he was enveloped in swirling chakra, battering the needles aside effortlessly. Airen's eyes widened as she saw this. 

Neji smiled softly, as he began to advance once more. Another hail of needles, and another swirl of chakra. "You cannot touch me, Hitomi." In reply, another hail of needles, and another swirl of chakra. Neji just laughed. 

As he drew closer, his defense protected him from three more needle attacks. "Don't you see, it is pointless?" 

Airen simply smiled, and then stepped up to Neji. His eyes widened. To both him and Airen, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Her heel met the grass, and then her body shifted, butting the weight upon that leg. The chakra began to swirl. 

What Neji did not realize, however, was that Airen's attacks were not pointless. She had used them to study his defense. As his chakra began to swirl about him, Airen's chakra began to swirl as well. Exactly the same amount of energy, spinning in exactly the opposite direction. Neji's eyes went wide, as Airen stepped up to him, casually curling her arms around his shoulders. Her lips met his cheek, and he heard her whispered words. "This is what I think of your Fate." Then he felt the explosion of pain, as her knee connected with his groin.

* * *

As Neji fell to the ground, the head of the Hyuuga household leapt to his feet. Airen looked towards him, as he raised his hands, the other members of the Hyuuga present already racing across the clearing towards her. They were not about to let the Hitomi live. As they raced towards her, she took her fighting stance once more, prepared to defend herself with the same defense Neji had used against her. 

The first one to reach her raised his fist, enveloped in the power of his chakra. It came forward quickly. And a wall of pure chakra formed between them, the fist connecting with it firmly and the sound of bones breaking reaching Airen's ears. 

As the Hyuuga stepped back quickly, eyes wide in pain, Shinzui landed on the ground before his sister. For the first time, his long hair was back, and his forehead could be seen. A strange object sat embedded in his forehead, a bright pearl blazing with chakra energy. "Enough!" 

The Hyuuga all came at him quickly, lashing out with hands and fists. The Hokage was already racing up to defend the two Hitomi. She was not going to make it. 

And yet, even the Hyuuga's chakra enhanced attacks could not touch Shinzui. As they came in, blazing walls of chakra formed in his defense. They could not beat their way through them, as blow after blow rained down. The Hyuuga dropped back quickly, to reconsider their strategy. 

And that was when they heard the gasp. Neji's eyes were wide, focused not upon Shinzui, but his tenketsu. "What is it?" one of them asked. 

"Hi… His tenketsu…" To Neji's Byakugen, his tenketsu were visible. An interconnecting flow of chakra and chakra points through his body. What scared Neji, however, was that Shinzui was connected to tenketsu outside his body, through the blazing orb on his forehead. 

Neji staggered backwards, and at that moment, the Hokage arrived.

* * *

The Hyuuga were long gone, sent away by the Hokage, for her to deal with when she had the time. Probably, when she was less angry. Instead, she now faced Shinzui and Airen, her voice soft as she questioned them. 

"What is the Hitomi bloodline ability?" 

Shinzui straightened slowly, his hand still slowly brushing through his sister's hair. She had won the fight, and had come through practically unharmed, after all of her healing, but she had used a great amount of chakra. She was, to put it simply, exhausted. "The Hitomi have a special affiliation with animals." 

The Hokage raised one of her eyebrows. "That does not explain…" Her finger raised, pointing at the unnatural orb upon his forehead. 

Shinzui's free hand came up slowly, brushing his hair back into concealing it. "That is called the rasa. When the celestial dragons, long ago, roamed these lands, their connection to the chakra of the universe was through the rasa." 

Her eyes widened slowly. "Your animal affiliation is a dragon?" 

His head nodding slowly, Shinzui spoke faintly. "The genius of the Hitomi family are linked to animals and beasts of legend." 

Gesturing to the young, sleeping girl that Shinzui watched after, Tsunade asked what her animal was. 

His eyes meeting hers, Shinzui shrugged. "Honestly, I do not know. A bird, clearly, perhaps an eagle. In time, when her connection is fully developed, it will become more apparent." 

Tsunade looked towards Airen, and nodded slowly. With the skilled healing power that the girl had shown, it would be interesting to learn what bird she was connected to.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
Here we have the first real explaination of the Hitomi ability, which I wanted to be cool. I think it came out cool. What do you think? Or, am I still going to only have two reviews? Damn you people! When I say R&R it means read AND REVIEW! 

And, we have Neji being beaten. For all you Neji fans out there, I am sorry. For all the non Neji fans out there, enjoy. :D 


	7. Chapter Six: Trial By Ordeal

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Trial By Ordeal**

Shinzui fastened the forehead protector that he had been given over his forehead, hiding the rasa from view. Airen stirred slowly, and opened her eyes. Then she started awake quickly, her eyes still locked to the man that knelt before her. 

"Iruka?" 

The man nodded slowly, a small smile upon his lips. "Well done." He handed out to her a leaf emblazoned forehead protector. "Wear it well, ninja." 

Taking the forehead protector, Airen leapt up happily, her arms fastening around Iruka's waist. "Thank you!" The man smiled, patting her back gently. 

Shinzui sat to one side, turning his eyes towards the man that sat next to him. At the motion, Kakashi turned the book, so that Shinzui could not peek at it. The silvered haired Jounin raised his eyes slowly, and the first thing he saw was Airen clutching both forehead protector and Iruka. "You taught them well?" 

Shinzui shrugged a little, a grin on his lips. "As well as they let me." 

The two shared a laugh, until Shinzui noticed that Airen still clung to Iruka. He straightened slowly, gently disentangling her from him. "Give the man some air." 

She spun quickly then, and latched onto her brother in a hug. "I passed." He grinned softly, as he gave her a little squeeze. 

Then, throwing caution to the wind, Airen raced at Kakashi. He gave a simple shake of his head. "I should probably go meet my team by the bridge," he said, and with that, disappeared in a blur. 

Airen turned towards Chie, ready to give the smaller one a hug, and then noticed that he stood in the center of the clearing with the Hokage. She looked at Shinzui questioningly, who put his finger to his lips. Together, the three newcomers to Konoha sat to watch Chie. The silence only broken by a grunt from Riki as Airen hugged him too.

* * *

"Sen Chie?" 

The boys face was still a faint pink, as he nodded his head. He was in the middle of a clearing, with a great many people staring at him. His nervousness was clear, to all watching, as well as to the Hokage. 

"Your task is simple. You are to go into Konoha village, find Nara Shikamaru, and bring him to me." 

Chie nodded slowly, that seemed a simple enough task. He looked around slowly then. "How will I know who Nara Shikamaru is?" 

The Hokage smiled softly. "A lot of people know him. Just ask around." 

Somehow, Tsunade managed to refrain from laughing at the look of horror that plastered to Chie's face.

* * *

Chie stood in the main street of Konoha, looking about slowly. None of his team mates were here. No one he knew was here. And dozens of strangers bustled passed him. He was almost literally frozen in fear. 

No one seemed to pay Chie much heed, as they continued along on their walking. He was just another obstacle to walk around, to them. 

The only person that watched Chie closely was the Hokage, concealed upon one of the rooftops of Konoha. It was time to see how creative Chie could think, and deal with his debilitating shyness. 

For the longest time, the Hokage began to worry that Chie could not overcome his shyness. He paced about the one spot, occasionally looking like he was about to stop someone. But nothing came of it. He was too shy. He stood, looking out into this sea of people. 

And then, he was struck with an idea. Perhaps not literally, since it did not hurt, but he had the idea none the less. Tsunade watched as the boy began to wave his way through the crowd, clearly seeking something in particular.

* * *

"How can you eat so much, Naruto?" Sakura asked, clearly either shocked or (as Naruto liked to think) impressed by his capacity for ramen. "We were here an hour ago." 

Naruto just smiled around another mouthful of ramen, careful not to talk this time, as the last time he had tried to answer one of Sakura's questions, she had hit him over the head for talking with his mouth full. 

Once again, Sasuke was the first one to notice the stranger. 

As Chie drew closer, Naruto noticed as well, grinning as always for a pretty girl. For some reason, the grin made Chie blush once more. "Come for some ramen?" Naruto asked, and then quickly ducked, Sakura's fist passing through the air where his head had just been. 

"Swallow before you speak!" 

Chie's eyes were wide at that. He would not dream of hitting Airen or Riki. Airen would have been upset, and Chie was likely to hurt his hand on Riki. 

"I, uh…" 

The moment his mouth had opened, three sets of eyes met his own. Chie swallowed nervously. Team Seven continued to watch him, and he felt his fear beginning to rise once again. But he needed to do this. 

"I… was wondering… if you could tell… Uh, tell me where I could find… Nara Shikamaru." His mouth clamped shut, and all three could tell from the way his body tensed that Chie was ready to flee. 

Naruto quickly lifted one of his arms, and sniffed at his arm pits. "What's her problem?" he asked Sakura. "Do we smell?" 

"Sasuke and I don't," Sakura replied, and leaned a little closer to Chie, smiling gently. "Shikamaru is just up that street, his is the third house after the t-junction." 

Chie bowed to all of them, thanking them in a tiny voice before quickly racing off. 

Naruto looked at Sakura as his face came away from his armpit. "Hey! I do not smell!" 

"Too much," Sasuke said softly.

* * *

Chie had been let into Shikamaru's house, and found the Genin playing a game with an older man. Both of them turned to look at him, expectantly. But their eyes were not the only ones on him, as the Hokage watched, unobserved, from the window. 

"E… excuse… me… N… Nara… Shikamaru?" 

Shikamaru nodded, as he looked back towards the game board. "Yeah?" 

"I… I need… you… to come… Uh…" Chie swallowed nervously. "To come with… me… to see… uh…" 

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said softly, as he moved a piece on the board. 

Chie's eyes widened, as he took that as a rejection, looking at Shikamaru, and then the man. After a while, he realized the only safe place for him to look was at the game board, so he settled for that. 

The man reached out to move a piece, but heard a squeak from Chie. His eyes looked up, and Chie flushed red, taking a step back. "Is something the matter?" he asked softly. 

"If… if you… make that move… You leave yourself open to defeat in five moves." 

Shikamaru's eyes widened, as he looked at the game board, and then at Chie. The boy had been in the room for barely a couple of minutes and had already figured out Shikamaru's strategy. 

"What's your name," the man asked. 

"Sen Chie." Chie's voice was tiny, as he replied, worried that the man was angered he had interrupted the game. 

"Well, Sen Chie, that was very well spotted. Would you like to sit in for me?" 

Chie looked at the board, and then Shikamaru. "But…" 

Shikamaru looked up at Chie slowly. "If you make it a good game, I'll go with you." 

Reluctantly, Chie sat by the game board. His eyes roamed over the pieces, and then he began to play.

* * *

Shinzui sat across from Airen and Riki. Teaching Riki patience was like trying to teach a bird to fly, completely pointless, but Airen still fidgeted a little. They both knew that she was worried about Chie. He had been gone some time. 

"Do you think he's alright?" 

Shinzui, in keeping with the spirit of meditation, completely ignored the question, as he had all the other times that she had asked. Riki just grunted. 

"Ugh? How can you tell me ugh! Chie's out there! Don't you care?" 

Riki's eyes opened, and he slowly looked at Airen. "He is walking down a street. Not exactly danger zone." 

Airen glared at Riki, but he did not seem to care. "It's still our Chie! What if he doesn't pass?" 

Riki's broad shoulders rose and fell. "You passed." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Airen's voice was a little hurt. Riki just shrugged, and closed his eyes once more, returning to meditation with Shinzui. And so, Airen took the opening he left her. 

Once, long ago, Chie had taught them both a jutsu. That was when they had learned that Chie seemed to have a knack for making his own jutsu's. Her hands came together, and she grinned a little. The jutsu was, appropriately, named Chie's Tickle no Jutsu.

* * *

Chie's sandaled feet slowly trailed through the grass, as he led the way. Shikamaru, already bored, trailed along after him. "How troublesome," he muttered to himself. Then his eyes roamed over to Chie slowly. "Good game." 

Chie blushed brightly, and bowed his head. "Thank you." 

Shikamaru simply nodded, as he kept walking. "I haven't come that close to losing in a long time. If you weren't missing so many pieces when you started… Hey, play me again some time?" 

Chie's face blushed brighter, as he hesitantly agreed. 

The two continued to walk, silence between them for a moment longer. It had indeed been a very impressive game. Shikamaru believed that Chie might actually be a bit of a challenge at Go. 

"So," he said softly, as if just making conversation. "How many people realize you aren't actually a girl?" 

Chie tripped over, he was so shocked at the question. 

"How troublesome," came the sigh again, as Shikamaru helped Chie back to his feet. 

"You… are the first to notice… just from looking," Chie said softly. Shikamaru just smiled. 

And that was when they heard it. The clearing was only a little distance ahead, and Chie heard laughter. Strong, hearty laughter, that was not stopping. Shikamaru looked at Chie, who already began to walk faster.

* * *

In the clearing ahead, Riki lay upon the ground, clutching at his sides. He continued to laugh, as Airen stood over him. Then, she looked over, shouting out. "Chie!" She turned to run on that direction, until Riki's hand curled around her foot. Airen fell face forward, catching herself just before the ground, her palms down against the grass. 

Chie stepped in slowly, gesturing. "Nara Shikamaru." 

Airen grinned, and jumped up and down. "Go Chie!"

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
My sister said 'gotta love Chie' and I agree. A blend of Haku and Hinata, two of my favorite Naruto characters, I came up with someone who is lots of fun to write. And she tells me it is fun to read too. 

Also, about now, I started thinking of ideas for other stories to follow on from this one. Like, a Naruto/Harry Potter cross over. Not one of these fluffy ones that every man and his dog writes, but what I think would REALLY happen with ninja's at Hogwarts. 

What do you think of the idea? It doesn't really matter, since I am going to do it no matter what you say, but I thought if I included a question I could get REVIEWS! GRR! 


	8. Chapter Seven: Two Down

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Two Down...**

To say that Riki was confident would be an understatement. He could fight people and find people 'til the cows came home, so to speak. He stood before the Hokage calmly, waiting for his instructions, as her eyes passed him over. 

Clearly, this was a man prepared for combat. Just from the look of him, one could tell that he knew his way around the battle field well. How, then, should the Hokage test him? A small smile passed over her lips, as an idea came to her. 

Chie and Airen showed the nervousness that Riki did not, worried about what was to be asked of him. Shinzui sat further back, his eyes also on Riki. Deep down, he too was worried. He had known that the Hokage would try and play against each of his student's weaknesses. Airen, her greatest weakness being her close combat skills, had been pitted against a close combat expert. Shy little Chie had been sent into a town to ask people where to find someone. And now, what would she have in store for Riki? 

"Natsume Riki, you are given a mission of the utmost importance." Pausing slightly, for dramatic effect, Tsunade grinned. "In the town of Konoha there are three very important children, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi." 

Riki simply nodded. He would wait until the Hokage was finished explaining before asking any questions. 

"You are to baby sit them for the rest of today."

* * *

Riki walked slowly, following the guide that would take him to where he would find these children. He could still hear the laughter that had come from Airen and Shinzui as they had realized what it was the Hokage was ordering Riki to do. 

He was baffled. He was supposed to baby sit? How did babysitting show the skills of a ninja? How was he even supposed to deal with a bunch of snot nosed little punks? Perhaps the Hokage had decided to get him to do this because she was after some more unorthodox babysitting techniques? 

Arriving at their destination, the guide opened the door to the house, and ushered Riki inside, rather quickly closing the door behind him. To Riki, the door closing sounded ominously like a lid sealing on a coffin.

* * *

He was not amused. Riki stood over a sink in the house where he had found the children, running water over his right hand to wash away the deposit that Udon's nose had left behind. Riki was used to having Chie sitting upon his backpack, but having three squirming, pinching children climbing you like a tree, and leaving unpleasant reminders that they had been there, was new territory to him. And already, he could hear another commotion breaking out. 

Shutting the faucet off quickly, he rushed out, to find two of the children grasping onto a ceiling fan, the third trying to make the fan spin faster. "What are you doing?" he barked out angrily. The one at the fans controls looked over at him sheepishly, a long trail of unpleasantness dangling from the child's nose. 

Moegi and Konohamaru were not quite so easily distracted from their small game. The two children still grasped the fan, leaving Riki to try and think of a way to distract them. How anyone could do this kind of thing for a living baffled him.

* * *

Riki raced through the house, chasing after Konohamaru, Moegi still sitting on his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his neck. Udon clamped around one of Riki's legs, which made the running far more difficult, giving Konohamaru the time he needed to run amuck. How was he supposed to do this? 

Ahead of him, Konohamaru overturned a coffee table, and then continued laughing, Moegi's fists starting to beat against his forehead. Riki's patience was beginning to wear thin. And he had only been here an hour.

* * *

Chie looked over air Airen, grinning a little from under his new forehead protector. Airen had tied hers to her forehead instantly, but Chie had tried a few different places for it. First, he had tried to wear it like a belt, but Airen had told him that it looked silly on him. 

Secondly, he had tried to wear it around his neck. But the only way that it would fit would be if he wore it like a tie, and that just looked odd. 

So, Chie had learned the hard way why they were called forehead protectors. Because the only place he could find to put it was his forehead.

* * *

After discovering that the house had no rope with which to tie the children down, Riki began to worry. If this kept up, the house would be a ruin by the time the Hokage came to see how well he had done. Both Airen and Chie had passed their trials. He would not allow himself to fail where they had succeeded. How was he going to get the children to listen to him? 

He sat himself down slowly, that action in itself drawing the curious eyes of the children. Why had he suddenly stopped chasing them? They began to creep closer. 

Riki's eyes were closed, and they looked at each other. Had he fallen asleep? With mischievous grins, the children continued to advance. They did not notice the hands in Riki's lap, slowly moving through hand symbols.

* * *

The Hokage arrived at the door, and slowly opened it. Inside, the house was spotless, and laying upon the floor, rolling in hysterics, were the three children. Riki stood over them, his hands ready to perform Chie's Tickle no Jutsu once again. His eyes came up slowly, as the Hokage entered, and then he straightened. 

"Mission complete, Hokage," he reported calmly.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Riki has started to evolve from a broad shouldered goon to an actual character, who is person like, with feelings. It's great. 

I also introduce Tickle no Jutsu, my favorite home made jutsu. Or was that introduced in the other chapter? (It was, but it has an important part in this one, so I consider this it's introduction). Keep an eye on Tickle no Jutsu, he is a rising young star in the world of Naruto. 

Or something. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Introductions

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Introductions**

Once again, Chie sat on the outside. The group were within Konoha once again, having stopped at a restaurant for the last meal of the day. Once again, Riki had ordered ramen, perhaps just to upset Airen, who sat calmly, ignoring Riki and eating her rice balls. Chie was seated further back, having already finished his bowl of rice. 

The reason that Chie was sitting back so far sat across the table from Riki and Airen. Three other ninja of Konoha village sat, introductions in the process of being made. Kiba had already introduced himself and his team mates, Shino and Hinata. 

Kiba was already getting on well with Airen, both enjoying a discussion about the small dog that even now lounged on Kiba's head. Riki and Shino, however, were not getting on so well. As a matter of fact, they were not getting on at all. They both simply sat silently, watching. 

It was the third member of this team that had caught Chie's interest, which had already caused a blush to form on his pale cheeks. Hinata say at the table with everyone else, but her eyes were timidly downcast, two fingers raised and touching faintly. 

Somewhere off in the distance of the restaurant, they could hear Shinzui speaking with Kurenai, the sensei of this new team.

* * *

Akamaru was hungry. It was not a rumble from his stomach that gave that away, or a bark, or any other kind of normal, dog like signal. It was more the fact that every time Kiba tried to take a bite of his food, the dog leaned down, snatching the food from his chopsticks. 

Airen was giggling as she watched this; it seemed to be a game between the two. She had never before seen a person and an animal so close to each other. It amazed her, and she found it very sweet. 

Timidly, she raised up her own chopsticks, offering the tiny canine some of her own meal, which he wolfed down gratefully. Smiling to herself, Airen leaned back in her seat, watching the dog for a moment, and then looking around. 

At that was when she noticed it. Although Hinata's eyes were upon the table, Chie's eyes were locked on Hinata. Airen continued to watch, and she realized that she had not simply noticed Chie glancing in Hinata's direction, but rather that the timid little ninja was staring at her. Her foot tapped Chie's faintly, and he blushed brighter, quickly whispering something about finding Shinzui and stepping away from the table. 

Hinata's eyes rose slowly, and she watched him go.

* * *

The other team had left by the time that Chie returned with Shinzui, but Airen had seen the Hyuuga girl peering about for a sign of Chie a couple of times. 

Shinzui settled himself down in a seat slowly, looking at his three companions. "Did you enjoy your meal?" 

Airen nodded, as did Riki. Chie's mind, however, was clearly on something else, his eyes upon the door of the restaurant. 

"Good," Shinzui said softly, as he leaned back a little. He himself had not eaten yet. "Now, I know you have been wondering where we will be staying." Airen nodded once again, but as he always did, Riki just grunted. "Well, since Airen and I are not only members of the Hitomi clan, but we are also the only surviving members of the clan, the Hitomi estate, which has been kept in a semblance of cleanliness by Konoha, belongs to us." 

Riki smiled a little. This sounded like it meant a large house, which would involve being able to sleep in his own room, instead of in a sleeping bag with two others huddled against him to steal his body heat. 

"The whole estate?" Airen asked softly. She did not remember their old home well, but from what she did remember, it was very large. As Shinzui nodded, she thought to herself. "But, won't it be large? Won't it seem lonely there?" 

Shinzui smiled softly, as he leaned forward. "Yes, at first. However, I do intend on possibly renting some of the rooms to people around the village who might need the accommodation."

* * *

The grounds of the estate were indeed large. The building itself was designed to fit a whole clan, and so Riki had all the room that he might desire. Airen had been the first to pick her room, which was the same room she had been in when a child. Chie quickly picked the room next to hers, which had once been Shinzui's. Following this, Riki, of course, chose one as far away from the others as possible. 

After some argument with Airen, Shinzui found himself stuck with the largest room in the building, always reserved for the head of the Hitomi family. Shinzui had been planning on avoiding that room as much as possible, but Airen knew that, as the current head of the Hitomi, he could not run from who he was. 

However much he might want to. 

Alone, Shinzui sat upon the bed that his father had once slept in, left to wonder about the fate of the Hitomi clan, what had come, and what would be.

* * *

It had been a long time since Airen had been woken by a gentle kick to her side, but it would seem that the training had begun again. Even before her eyes had opened, Shinzui had gone. She grumbled to herself as she began to prepare for her day. Clearly, Shinzui had decided that just because they were now Leaf Ninja, they did not get some kind of break from their training. 

By the time Airen had dressed and reached the front of the estate, Chie and Riki were already there. Chie looked immaculate, as always, and as always, Riki looked as if he had slept in his clothing. 

However, it was something else that drew Airen's attention. The man from earlier, Iruka, was in the estate, talking softly to Shinzui. Their words were hushed, and the others could not overhear, but when the conversation had ended, Shinzui was walking towards Konoha, and Iruka towards the three. 

"As the head of the Hitomi family, Shinzui has come under a large amount of responsibility," Iruka said softly, not envying Shinzui at all. By the end of the day, Shinzui was going to be dealing with Konoha village matters on behalf of one of the village's rare bloodlines. All Iruka had to do was teach. 

Chie bowed his head, clearly uneasy at the thought of learning from a stranger. Airen was shocked, although she was glad that it meant a chance to get to know Iruka better. And even Riki showed some displeasure that Shinzui was going to be busy. 

"As you know, I am Umino Iruka. I teach at the academy here. And, for today, I am here to teach you." 

"For today?" Riki asked faintly. It seemed unusual to him that Shinzui's 'extra responsibilities' would take only a day. 

"Yes." Iruka replied calmly. "As I am needed elsewhere, I will only be here for a day. By the end of the day, someone will have been appointed as your regular sensei." 

Airen frowned a little, having wished that Iruka would be the one to replace Shinzui. "Do you have any idea who?" she asked softly. 

Iruka simply shook his head, as he began to look the three of them over. "Well, let's get to work."

* * *

By the end of the day, all three of them knew why Iruka was a teacher. He was a pleasant enough man, if a bit strict with teaching them. He seemed unused to dealing with people other then children, and so the lessons had been rather unusual at points, as Iruka tried to fit his teaching methods to the students. 

When Shinzui came home, Chie had never been so relieved. After a whole day learning from a complete stranger, the poor little boy's face seemed a constant shade of red, his eyes downcast. 

And yet, Shinzui had returned, walking slowly, the older ninja Kakashi by his side. The two of them were not speaking at the moment, as both of them checked to see how Iruka had been doing with the students. 

"Everyone, you all know Kakashi." The three of them nodded, as Shinzui introduced the man with him. He was about to speak again, when Iruka bowed to him. He was startled by this, even though it had been happening all day. For some reason, people here bowed to him, as if being the head of a two person clan was something important. "Did you have any trouble, Iruka?" 

Iruka smiled and shook his head. "If I could speak with you a moment, Shinzui?" 

The man nodded slowly, and both he and Iruka wandered off together, leaving the three before Kakashi. When his eye met Airen, she blushed a little, stepping back, wondering if her earlier attempt at hugging him had made him feel uncomfortable. If it had, he showed no sign. 

"So," Kakashi said softly, "do any of you know when Shinzui's arranged marriage is going ahead?" 

Chie looked as if Kakashi had clubbed him over the back of the head, his eyes almost bulging out from his skull. Airen seemed to fare little better. Even Riki went as far as to raise a questioning eyebrow. 

"Oh…" Kakashi looked around slowly. "It was nice seeing you all." And with that, Kakashi was gone once again. 

Chie and Airen looked to each other, wearing identical expressions of shock. Riki chuckled faintly. "Arranged marriage." The two looked over at him slowly, and he shrugged his shoulders. "You have to admit, it's funny." 

"But… what if… he doesn't even like her?" Chie asked faintly. "Or if he doesn't even know her?" 

Riki just shrugged once more, before turning to walk away. "Ask him, not me." And then, he disappeared back inside the building. 

Chie looked to Airen once again, his eyes full of worry for Shinzui. "Do you think he will be okay?" 

"Who?" 

Chie literally leapt into the air when he heard Shinzui's voice, and then quickly followed after Riki into the house. 

Airen's eyes met Shinzui, and she smiled a little. "So, arranged marriage, huh?" 

Shinzui grimaced, and then growled under his breath. "I have to teach Kakashi to keep his mouth shut." Shinzui knew that Kakashi did not let things slip, he was too good a ninja for that. He had told the young ones for a reason. Shinzui just did not know the reason. "You'll be meeting her soon enough. She arrives in a few days." 

Airen nodded slowly, and then the two of them wandered into the house together. That was going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Yume's hand rapped at the door. In her other hand, she held the notice that there were rooms for rent here. As much as she did not like the idea of living with strangers, she did need to find a new place to live. She had been living on a friends couch for far too long, and that was not the kind of image that a new Chuunin wanted. 

After a moment, the door was opened, and one of the largest, most imposing men that she had ever seen loomed over her. "What?" 

Whoever this man was, he seemed to think he was some kind of bouncer or guard. "I'm here about the ad." She waved the piece of paper under his nose, just to make sure he knew what she was talking about. With a grunt, he let her in. 

Leading the way, Riki lead her through the house. Or, he started walking, and if she chose to follow, she would get to the right place. Riki wasn't much of a leader, or a follower. He was just Riki. 

Yume followed after him slowly, wondering just what kind of place this was. If everyone was like this man, maybe she did not need to find a new place to live quite so badly. 

In the dining room, however, she found a very different scene. Riki just sat himself down, still saying nothing, but Airen walked over. "Riki, who's your friend?" 

The shoulders rose and fell once more. "Lodger." 

Airen smiled, bowing her head in greeting. "Hitomi Airen," she said softly. 

The other woman smiled, holding out her hand. "Ohira Yume." 

"Be welcome here, Ohira Yume," Shinzui called out, as he walked into the dining room. "You are just in time, Chie is almost finished cooking." 

Yume smiled softly, bowing her head in respect. "Hitomi Shinzui," she said softly. She knew that Shinzui was now the head of a clan, that had once held great power and respect in Konoha. 

"Not so formal, please. Come, have a seat." 

Yume smiled softly, sitting across from Riki, but neither paid much attention to the other. "I am interested in renting a room."

* * *

After dinner, Airen and Yume wandered the building, as she worked on picking out a room for herself. 

"So, what do you do?" 

Yume smiled proudly as she answered. "I'm a Chuunin." 

The conversation quickly moved to the Chuunin exam, as that was something that Airen had always wondered about. Even though he had only been nine at the time, Shinzui had taken the Chuunin exam once. She had remembered something about him failing at the first test. 

That was when Yume chose her room, directly across from Airen's. "So, where is the bathroom?" 

Airen gave her a quick tour of the estate, and then left her to her bathing.

* * *

Shinzui sat upon the bed once more, his eyes on the ceiling. Today had not been a fun one, but the reminder of his arranged marriage at the end had been a very pleasant reminder. A smile crossed his lips, as he thought about seeing Rei again.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
I have begun thinking. A rare thing indeed for me. My characters need to be more then just ninja, they need to be people as well. (Other, original character writers could read this a few times. This extra effort is what makes the original characters so good, and might make your original characters more likable). 

I have decided to start fleshing them all out, and have fun. Hope you like. 

Enjoy! :) 


	10. Chapter Nine: Mission Time

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Mission Time**

By the time Airen had woken, she got the impression that she was not alone. Her eyes slowly opened, expecting to be able to catch Shinzui's waking kick for the first time. However, her eyes quickly widened, as she realized that it was not Shinzui in her room. 

"Morning," Iruka said softly. 

"What… what are you doing in my room!?" Not that Airen was unhappy at the occurrence. Quite the contrary, actually. But it was still a shock. 

"As a part of Konoha village, you are expected to fulfill missions. Be at the front of the Hitomi estate in fifteen minutes." And then, Iruka slipped out the door, and was gone. 

Normally, it did not take Airen fifteen minutes to prepare. A ninja knew how to be ready at a moments notice. But then again, there were occasional times when a ninja might just want to look her best. Not for any particular reason, of course. Just because. 

By the time she arrived, looking her best, Chie and Riki were already there. Chie smiled a little, knowing why she had prettied herself up, but Riki simply raised that eyebrow once more. 

Airen was pleasantly surprised to see that their new house guest, Yume, was present as well. Shinzui, however, was no where to be seen. 

As Iruka stepped up to the four assembled ninja, Yume seemed excited. "The four of you are part of a team, dispatched to find an assassin. He has been in Konoha previously, and a respected sensei died. He has been spotted again on the road to Konoha. You are to intercept and stop him. The Chuunin Yume will be the leader in this operation." 

Riki shook his head slowly, wondering if this man actually expected him to follow the orders of some girl he just met. But, if Iruka noticed, he did not pay any heed. 

"The assassin is a consummate swordsman, and is skilled with poisons of all description. You best be wary." For a moment, it looked as if he were about to leave. But then a small smile crossed over his lips. "Good luck." 

Airen smiled a little, and raised her hand just a little, in a faint, half wave to Iruka. She was pleasantly surprised when he returned the gesture. And then, he was walking away to whatever other business he had that day.

* * *

"Crazy talk," Riki said faintly, as he sat at the table in the dining room. 

"Riki-kun," Chie said softly, in his little, timid voice. "This is a mission. An actual ninja mission." 

Riki just shrugged once more. 

"Surely you will not turn down a mission from the Hokage just because a stranger is in charge." Chie was desperate, trying to talk Riki into this mission. Airen was in the kitchen, cooking them all breakfast, while Yume watched on, slightly amused. 

And once again, Riki's only reply was a shrug. 

"Well, if you do not wish to face a trial that will test your strength, wit and skill…" 

As Chie was still talking, Riki's hand came up, covering his mouth to stop the words. "When do we leave?" 

"After breakfast," Airen said softly, as she set the food upon the table.

* * *

The four ninja's slipped through the woods along the road, carefully hidden within the shadow, each of them alert for signs of their target. The group kept in touch with each other through sign language, so that they made no noise at all. They had passed several people on the road already, but none of them were who they were looking for. 

They were beginning to think about circling back, when Airen noticed something. Her hand raised, and the group stopped, as she sniffed the air again. Noticing this, everyone did the same. Airen signed slowly, letting them know there was smoke near by. Yume gestured into the woods, in the direction that the smoke must have traveled from upon the wind, and they moved off quickly once more, leaping from branch to branch through the trees. 

Deep within the woods, a small campfire was set up. They knew that the person could not be far, the fire still burned, and many small plants were laid out before it, drying out. Airen and Chie looked towards Yume, who began flashing sign language. The three feminine ninja slowly began to circle the area in the trees, while Riki dropped to the ground. 

He looked to his left, and then right, but there was no sign of anyone. He began to step closer slowly, eyes alert. His hand reached behind him, drawing the staff that had been at his back. And still, nothing. Boldly now, he strode into the middle of the camp. 

The tiny wire gave a little ping, as it snapped under his weight. That was all the warning that Riki had, but it was enough. The staff whipped out, knocking aside the kunai that the trap had released. He looked around slowly once again. That was it? 

The only thing breaking the silence in the campsite was the crackle of the fire. Airen, Chie and Yume remained hidden in the trees, as Riki, taking the role of the bait, walked up to the fire. He knelt down slowly, looking over the plants that were drying by the fireside. 

And then, the cloth that they had been drying on exploded upwards, followed by a tall, slender man, sword already in his hands. Riki's staff deflected three rapid blows, and then he leapt back. The assassin's eyes met Riki's, and he smirked softly. "This is all they send for me? A young man with a stick?" 

Riki smiled slowly, as his hands slowly ran the length of the staff. The two ends fell away, hollow, a blade concealed within each. Now, in his hands, Riki held a sword with a blade coming from either and of the hilt, a smile spreading over his lips. "They sent all they needed." 

The assassin was fast, as he came in, steel blade flicking in, only to meet Riki's and be knocked aside. Riki swung with the momentum of the man's own attack, circling around, and the other blade coming in quickly. But the assassin was no longer there. 

Riki looked around quickly, his eyes narrowing. Yume dropped down from her tree quickly, the ring of a sword sliding free of it's sheathe accompanying her motion. She raced towards a bush across from Riki, and it jerked away, quickly becoming the assassin once again. 

"This is more like it," he said under his breath, as the three began to dance. As skilled as Riki and Yume were, their blade work swift and sure, the assassin was better. His short steel blade deflected their own time and time again, while his feet would slip in passed their guard, delivering stinging blows. 

Yume staggered back, as the foot connected with her ribcage, the air forced from her lungs. Riki moved quickly, standing between the fallen girl and the assassin. His lips slowly spread into a smile, as he began to attack again, beginning a quick series of blows, high and low, making the man protect his head and legs. It was something that Airen knew well, and she leaned in, ready. 

As the man's arms came up to block another of Riki's blows, the senbon flew through the air, sinking into the man's sword arm. His sword dropped from his numb fingers, and he leapt back quickly. Riki raced in, taking the advantage, twin bladed sword whirling above his head, and then coming down towards the assassin. 

He ducked forward, too quickly for Riki to counter, the younger ninja's eyes widening in shock. And then the assassin's shoulder met Riki's chest, knocking him back. The assassin followed, scooping the sword up in his off hand in one smooth motion, raising it to strike. 

And then Chie was there, his own short blade parrying the assassins. "How many of you people are there?" the assassin groaned in frustration, as he began to bring his blade in towards Chie. 

The small boy parried the blow once again, taking a slight step back. The assassin followed after him, sword flicking now like a serpents tongue, forcing Chie onto the complete defensive. 

But that was the plan all along. As Chie drew the man passed the tree Airen was concealed in, a hail of senbon rained down at him. He was quick, but he was not quick enough. With a blur, he was across the campsite, another two senbon in his arm. His eyes narrowed slowly, as Airen dropped down from the tree, smiling softly. 

She bowed to him slowly, her voice soft. "Hello," she said faintly. The man looked startled, wondering what the hell she was doing. And that was why the blade that whistled towards his stomach was undetected until the last moment. Too occupied in watching Airen, the assassin had not noticed Riki coming up behind him. He leapt away, the blade tearing through clothing and skin, barely more then a scratch. But, Yume was already there, the man's quick blade work all that kept him from being skewered by her katana. 

The two moved across the camp again, blade meeting blade rapidly. His body was lithe, as he twisted and turned, swift enough to be able to block attacks from Riki and Yume both. They continued, unrelenting in their attacks, Airen and Chie gone from sight. 

The ring of steel on steel still filled the air, when Airen yelled out to them. "Now!" 

Yume and Riki both leapt back, as two balls of fire scorched through the air, straight at the assassin. Chie and Airen had both launched the fireballs, from opposite sides of the camp site. 

The man leapt away, quickly, but as he was in the air, his sword had to turn away the rapidly flying senbon, Airen walking across the clearing, advancing on the man, her hands in constant motion as she attacked. 

The man came to a stop on one of the branched of a tree, his hands coming together quickly. His head ducked faintly, under another of Airen's senbon, and then his hands flew through the hand symbols of a jutsu. 

The fire in the clearing exploded in a massive cloud of smoke, all four of the ninja's caught in the cloud.

* * *

Riki could hear Chie coughing, as well as Airen trying to hold her breath. No doubt, the assassin could hear that as well. He stood calmly, waiting for the sound. As he heard leaves rustling, he leapt in Chie's direction, swinging the sword powerfully. 

With a loud clang, his weapon met that of the assassin once again. The two moved through the smoke, completely unable to see each other, relying only upon sound to keep the wicked steel from sinking into their flesh. 

And then, a mighty gust of wind tore through the area. Airen gasped for the clean air, Chie collapsing as he continued to cough. Yume stood, her hands grasping her sword once more. Her jutsu having cleared the smoke, she leapt into the fray once more. 

Blade met blade, as the assassin parried her blow, and then sidestepped Riki's. He was falling back, and the two pressed after him relentlessly. Until they noticed another faint ping. 

A hail of senbon, coated in liquid, sailed towards Yume.

* * *

Yume saw the senbon. Her eyes squeezed shut, knowing there was no time for her to dodge them. She was going to die. 

And then she felt warm breath on her face. Her eyes opened slowly, Riki standing right in front of her, a grimace of pain on his face. Her eyes widened, as Riki fell to his knees, a dozen poisoned senbon stuck in his back. 

"Riki!" Airen shouted from across the clearing, as she raced over towards him. Yume's arms caught him before he fell forward, and she looked up, the assassin's sword in a straight arc for her head. 

The blade was parried by Chie's wakazashi once more, the little ninja standing toe to toe with the assassin, his eyes showing not shyness, but anger. His wrists rolled quickly, his blade slipping away from the assassin's and then up under the man's guard. 

The assassin leapt back, and as he did, Chie dropped his sword. His hands came together, quickly flowing through a jutsu, another ball of fire sailing towards the assassin. 

As Airen dropped to her knees by Riki, she heard the sound of the flames, of a tree cracking as the ball of fire collided with it. And then another, and another. Airen slowly and carefully plucked the senbon from Riki's back, as Chie released jutsu after jutsu, almost too fast for the assassin to dodge. 

What a kid, the assassin thought to himself, as he leapt from tree to tree, one step ahead of the balls of fire. To throw jutsu's at me that quickly, he is impressive. 

Airen's hands flew through her own jutsu, and then her fingers lay gently at Riki's back. The wounds closed quickly, as he let out a gasp, the poison in his veins burning up at the power of Airen's healing jutsu. 

Chie dropped to his knees, spent, having used so much chakra so quickly. The assassin leapt again, straight for Chie, his eyes narrowing. 

This time, Yume was faster. She was by Chie's side, and her sword thrust up, burying itself in the assassin's side. His eyes widened, as he felt the blade, bringing his own back to strike at the woman that had impaled him. 

His sword arced down, where it bounced harmlessly off of Riki's blade. The ninja swung his double bladed sword towards the assassin's head, and he leapt back quickly, taking Yume's sword with him, still lodged in his side. As he sailed through the air, his hands already traced through another jutsu, fire swirling around his hands. Unlike the simple balls of fire that Airen and Chie had thrown, this fire seemed to come alive, a long line of fire slithering through the air like a snake. It shot towards the three ninja that huddled together, all ready to leap away. 

And then Airen stepped in front of them, her eyes narrowed. The fire shot towards her, and then, at her feet, the dirt began to stir. Just as the fire was about to connect with her, her chakra blazed around her, using the defense that she had learned from studying Neji. The serpent of fire shattered as it met the swirling chakra, and disintegrated. 

Yume took up Chie's sword, and began to race towards the man. Riki was already moving, however. The assassin grinned, waiting for Riki to leap up and join him. However, Riki was more then happy to disappoint him. Instead, he pulled back, and swung, his blade connecting with the tree exactly where Chie's fireball had earlier. 

With a loud crack, the tree leaned to one side, and then began to fall. The assassin fell from his branch, overbalanced. As he came down, he spun in the air, his sword meeting the one Yume held again. The two of them began to exchange blows furiously, as Riki raced up behind the assassin. The man dropped down under Yume's attack, his body spinning as he did, his sword coming up, and straight for Riki's chest. 

Riki's sword dropped from his hands, knowing it was useless now, and his hands clamped down on the assassin's wrists. The man's eyes widened, as he felt Riki's powerful grip, and then a gasp left his lips, as Chie's sword pierced his lung, and then burst from his chest, spraying Riki's shirt with the assassin's blood. 

Yume's hands grasped the hilt of Chie's sword with a grip so tight her knuckles where white. A grin spread over her lips, as she drew the blade from the man's chest, and he slumped to the ground. 

Riki watched as a trail of blood ran from the corner of the assassin's mouth. Then he grimaced, as he looked down at his shirt. Nothing was going to get that mess out. He stepped back, lifting his sword from the ground, as the assassin fell face first into the grass. 

Chie stepped closer slowly, his face pale, drained, as he held his hands out towards Yume. She returned his sword to him, and he knelt slowly, wiping it clean on the dead man's robes. And that was when they heard it. A soft voice. 

"Excuse us." All four spun around, quickly, weapons raised, their eyes meeting the mask of a hunter-nin. "This belongs to us," the hunter-nin said softly, as he began to walk towards the corpse. 

Yume took one last look at the man that he killed her sensei, and then slowly nodded her head. She moved away, as two other hunter-Nins emerged from the trees. "You should go now," one said in a gentle voice. Airen nodded slowly, watching for a moment longer. The first hunter-nin drew his sword, and knelt by the assassin's shoulders. Airen knew what was coming, and did not want to watch. 

The four left the campsite, very differently to how they had come. Airen was in the lead, with Yume a couple of steps behind. Bringing up the rear, as always, was Riki, an exhausted Chie in his arms.

* * *

The four ninja stood in the Hokage's room, delivering their report on their mission. Iruka stood to one side, a smile on his lips. He had been glad this had gone well, as he had been the one to recommend that team for the mission. 

Shinzui, sitting in as well, as the representative from the Hitomi clan, smiled a little as well. They had come to him as seeds, and now he got to see them blooming.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
Fight scene fight scene fight scene! My sister (the one I write this story for) loved this fight scene. I think it came out pretty well too. They are only new Genin now, having been trained by a Genin, and I think that comes through in their fighting. They have trained a lot, at the more simple stuff. 

And now, you get to see Chie in action. Not much of a fighter, timid Chie, he uses his jutsu. I love Chie. :D 

And now, WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS! :( 


	11. Chapter Ten: Falling Flowers and Broken ...

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Falling Flowers and Broken Glass**

"Congratulations, Airen-chan!" 

Chie winced at the volume of the yelled voice. Airen raised her eyes slowly, seeing Naruto walking towards them. Perhaps that was why Riki had insisted that they eat at the ramen stand again. Airen tossed the bright red apple she held from hand to hand, as the blond haired boy came walking over. 

"Riki-kun. Chie-chan. Well done!" 

Chie blushed brightly as Naruto said that, Riki chuckling softly. As Naruto came closer, Riki offered him a grin. "It's Chie-kun." 

Naruto froze mid stride. His eyebrow twitched, and a vein in his forehead throbbed. "What?" 

Chie nodded timidly, to confirm what Riki had said. 

"ARGH! What is wrong with this place! Good looking girls being boys. You!" His finger pointed at Airen, and he advanced on her quickly. "You're still a girl, right?" 

Airen giggled as she nodded. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped out, his eyes going wide. She had better be a girl. He turned, and started running back the way he had come. "SAKURA-CHAN!" 

Riki laughed then, softly, actually smiling. "Good job." Airen grinned at the compliment from him, and blushing Chie smiled timidly. 

"Thank you, Riki-kun." 

Suddenly, Naruto raced passed the stand. "I was only asking because I was worried, Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura raced after him, her face a mask of rage. 

A moment later, Sasuke walked passed the stand, his voice soft. "Baka." 

Yume let out a laugh at this, and then looked to the others. "Come on, let's go." 

"Where are we going, Yume-chan?" Chie asked softly. 

"Home," Yume said softly. "We need to celebrate."

* * *

"I propose a toast!" Riki muttered out, as he raised yet another cup of sake. "To Chie, the most jutsu-ing jutsu-er that jutsu ever knew!" 

The room was filled with giggling, as everyone raised their cups. Airen giggled loudly. "Jutsu-ing jutsu-er!" 

Chie giggled, blushing brightly, as he too raised his cup of sake. Although Chie had never drunk before, they had managed to talk him into having a couple to celebrate. It was easy to miscount to two when you were drinking sake, so Chie had learned. 

They all knocked their sake back, and then there was a knock at the door. 

Riki loomed up, ready to be the intimidating door man once again. He staggered out of the room, and down towards the door. He leaned against the wall, as he opened it, peering out into the night. He blinked. "No one's there?" 

"I'm down here, you big oaf!" came the familiar voice. Riki's eyes lowered, and settled on the spiky blond hair. 

He reached out slowly, touching it with one finger. "Pointy…" 

Naruto stepped back, looking confused. "What?" 

Riki reached out, grabbing Naruto and pulling him inside. The door slams shut behind them. "See…" Riki began, as he pushed Naruto down towards the room that all the drinking was coming from. "…I like you… Naruto… you're all… little… and loud… like… one of those little dogs…" 

"Hey!" Naruto pushed Riki away from him, and the massive man wobbled as if he was about to over balance and then fall. But he straightened after a moment. 

Naruto continued ahead of him, peering into the room. Three beautiful girls… Wait, one of them is a boy, remember that Naruto. They lay sprawled out on the floor, giggling, tiny cups in hand, the smell of sake filling the room. 

"Have you guys been… drinking?" 

Chie tried to sit up, wobbled a little bit and fell back, giggling again. Riki stepped into the room, pushing Naruto ahead of him again. "Just a few… One… two… uh… A few." 

Naruto looked around the room, and whispered softly. "Shinzui is going to be pissed." 

"Yes," came Shinzui's voice from the doorway.

* * *

The world around Airen throbbed, and it throbbed painfully. She had never felt someone yelling before, but the pressure in her temples proved that it could indeed be done. One of her eyes opened a sliver, and then squeezed shut. The light burned. 

Shinzui sat in the dining room, calmly eating his breakfast, as Naruto's three little friends ran through the house, screaming and yelling. It was not in Shinzui's character to torture people with hangovers. 

He got others to do it for him.

* * *

Later that day, the four victims of a night on the sake slowly came out from their rooms. Lunch was already prepared, and waiting for them, as well as a little shock. Naruto sat at the table, eating as well. 

"What are you doing here?" Yume asked, as she slowly, and very gently, sat herself down in her chair. 

"I live here," he grinned, leaning forward. "HELLO ROOMIES!" 

All four of them clutched at their ears, trembling. Naruto grinned a little, as he returned to his ramen. It was not the ramen that Shinzui had prepared, since even Naruto had not been able to eat that. Instead, Shinzui had hired someone to prepare the meal. His culinary arts were very, very abstract. 

Airen looked around slowly, and then her hands came together before her. Focusing the chakra was very difficult in this state, but somehow she managed it. After healing herself, she moved around the table, healing her friends. 

"Yelling bad. Airen good…" Riki reached for the sandwich on his plate. 

"I trust that you have learned not to drink in my household?" All four nodded quickly, realizing that Shinzui must have been the one to cause all of the noise earlier. 

"Good. After lunch, you are all going out with Naruto." Shinzui straightened slowly, and began to slip away. 

"Where are we going, Naruto?" Airen asked. 

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun and I are going to visit a friend. You guys are coming along to meet him."

* * *

Gai-sensei watched as Rock Lee continued to do his push ups, one hand lifting him from the ground, his other, useless arm strapped to his chest. He was proud of what Rock Lee was doing. And that was when a gasp interrupted him. 

He looked towards the direction it had come from, meeting the staring eyes of the young Hitomi girl that had returned to the village. 

Eyebrows, Airen thought. The eyebrows are coming to get me! 

Chie standing back, his eyes on the young man at the floor, and then towards Gai once more. He stepping in slowly, his voice soft. "We do not mean to interrupt a family moment…" 

Gai smiled at that, his teeth sparkling in the light. Chie got the impression that his teeth would sparkle even in the darkest night. "Oh no, I am Rock Lee's sensei." 

Rock Lee, meanwhile, dragged himself up to stand on his one good leg. "Naruto-kun! And you brought friends!" His smile as a perfect imitation of Gai's. 

Naruto stepped in, a grin on his lips. "Hi, Lee-san. This is Airen, Riki and Chie. They're new here." 

Rock Lee nodded to each of them, as they were introduced. "It is nice to meet you a… Sakura-chan!" It was as if the others had not even entered, as Sakura entered the room. In her hands, she held a small bunch of flowers, and there was a little smile on her lips. 

"Hello, Lee-san. How are you feeling today?" 

Rock Lee's one good shoulder moved in a shrug. "They said I wouldn't be able to move again, so I must be doing well." 

Airen moved closer slowly, as Sakura gently slipped the flowers into a vase. "Excuse me, Rock Lee?" 

"Yes, Airen-san?" 

Airen stepped closer once again, her eyes traveling over the wounded arm and leg. "Would you lie down for a moment?" 

Rock Lee looked towards Gai, who smiled and gave him the thumbs up, so Rock Lee did so. Airen's hands moved slowly, over the arm and leg, gently touching him. She felt the damage that had been done there, and it was intense. 

"I am sorry, Rock Lee, but this will hurt very much." Everyone's eyes widened, as Airen's fingers flew through the jutsu once more, and then she lay her fingers on him, two on his arm, and two on his leg. 

Rock Lee screamed, even louder then he had when he had received the injuries. The slivers of bone slid through his muscles, tearing flesh as they went, as they began to realign themselves. Gai rushed forward quickly, but he froze as he saw Airen. 

She threw her head back, her hair streaming out behind her. Her eyes were open wide, and blazing with fire, as her mouth opened wide. Again, there were no words, but instead, the cry of a mighty bird, noble and powerful. 

"What's going on?!" Naruto yelled out, trying to jump and peer over Sasuke's shoulder at what was happening. 

Rock Lee's bones continued to slice through the muscle, but the muscle knitted back together after the sliver of bone had passed. He began to spasm in pain, knocking the vase to the ground where it shattered, flowers and broken glass meeting the floor. 

Airen dropped back, quickly caught by both Chie and Riki. Rock Lee moved slowly, as he began to sit up. And then, his injured arm moved slowly.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
Two important parts to notes. First one, Naruto and Sakura! How would Sakura react if Naruto asked if she was a boy? Now you know! 

And secondly, Airen's turn to shine! Just as most ninja's seem really great and cool, now Airen can to. More info on her next chapter. :D 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Feng Hua

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Feng Hua**

Rock Lee's eyes met Gai sensei's, as he stood before him, once again on two feet. "Gai-sensei!" 

"Lee-san!" Gai yelled back, and the two raced together. The world around them no longer existed. The two embraced, standing on a beach, a powerful wave slamming against the rocks, water spraying into the air. 

"Gai-sensei!" 

"Lee-san!" 

"I don't want to watch this," Riki said softly, as he turned away and stepped out of the room. 

Tears streamed down Rock Lee's face as he and Gai embraced powerfully. His arms and legs were strong again. He could again prepare to prove that hard work can beat genius.

* * *

"How did she do it?" Tsunade asked softly. Even her own, incredibly powerful healing prowess had not been enough to assure healing Rock Lee's injuries. 

"As I said, Hokage-sama, the Hitomi have a connection to animals, and a genius has a connection to legendary beasts." Shinzui spoke calmly, as he addressed Tsunade. 

"Yes? Is there a point, Shinzui?" 

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I had thought that Airen's connection had been to some kind of bird. I was only half right. Her connection is to the Feng Hua." 

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly. The Feng Hua was a legendary beast indeed. The tale told of a general who had died defending his town, his body engulfed in flames. And from those flames came the Feng Hua, a blazing spirit of uncontainable life. 

"So, Airen is actually a genius?" 

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Perhaps even more so then myself."

* * *

Rock Lee stood by a large, round pole, with a great many tiny pegs poking from it. And his body flowed smoothly, his prowess at taijutsu unmatched by any other Genin, hands and feet meeting the pegs in quick succession. Although everyone had planned a party to celebrate Rock Lee's good health, he had chosen this. 

All of those who knew Rock Lee were present. Most did not share his enthusiasm at beating wood senseless, but Riki seemed more then willing, his bare fist slamming against another large, wooden pole over and over again. 

Airen sat, surrounded by the other people that had been present. They were all still asking questions, questions that Airen did not have the answer for. She did not know how she had been able to do it, only that she had.

* * *

"The Hyuuga are going to try something when they hear this, aren't they?" 

"It seems likely, Hokage-sama. One Hitomi genius is bad for them, but two is a target that they cannot leave." Shinzui's voice was soft, and full of concern for his sister. 

"You cannot be their sensei again, Shinzui. Technically, you are still a Genin." He simply nodded in reply. "We need them protected, however. When Anko returns tonight, she will be appointed as their sensei, at least temporarily." 

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

* * *

To say that Rock Lee was excited would be like saying the sun was kind of warm. Since he had been healed (and finally let go of Gai) he had been bouncing around like a rubber ball, always in motion, and always those teeth were sparking, his smile not leaving his face. 

Airen had honestly lost count of the number of times that he had thanked her. It was somewhere over two dozen, by now. 

Even Neji had come, and smiled a little. As much as Rock Lee was his rival, he was glad that he was well again. It had been kind of boring without him. The real reason that Neji was here, however, was to keep an eye on the Hitomi girl. And that he could do very well, and very discretely. 

He was so focused on being discrete, however, he did not notice what was happening a short distance from the party. 

"Thank you, Chie-kun, it is very nice." The flower that Hinata held was purely paper, but folded so skillfully, with different colored papers, that it could be mistaken for real. The two timid ninja stood across from each other, both blushing softly.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
The Feng Hua, or Feng Huang, is an ancient oriental myth. A general died defending his town from barbarians. The Barbarians set the town on fire, and the generals body was engulfed. He exploded in flame, and became a powerful, fiery bird. The Feng Huang, or Feng Hua, was the original phoenix. Neat, huh? 

And, more on Chie! His obsession with origami, his obsession with Hinata, more coming for everyone. Enjoy. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: New Friends and a Future...

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: New Friends, and a Future Enemy**

Airen giggled as she elbowed Chie in the ribs. "You like her." 

Chie blushed brightly, looking away from Airen. Riki did not even glance. 

Airen nudged again faintly. "You like her." 

Chie looked back at Airen, still blushing, as he timidly nudges back. "You like him." 

Airen blushed bright red as well, and Riki's eyes turned in their direction for perhaps half a second. 

"What happened here?" Naruto asked, as he came to sit by them. He still did not sit near Chie, partly still trying to figure out if Chie really was male or female. 

Riki looked up. "Childishness." This earned him an elbow from both Chie and Airen. 

Naruto looked around slowly, and then looked at Chie again. "Really!? Like, seriously?" 

Chie looked away, flaming red again, missing Sakura's fist again bopping Naruto on the back of the head. "Baka! Leave him alone! Can't you see you're embarrassing him!" 

"And yelling out so everyone can hear you makes him feel better, Sakura," Riki mumbled to himself. 

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Inner Sakura screamed, but Sakura just glared, a vein on her forehead twitching. 

"Look," Sasuke said faintly. Everyone's eyes drifted over, to see what it was that Sasuke was looking at. 

And their eyes met the eyes of a killer. His face was completely emotionless, but the eyes were so cold. A bright symbol emblazoned on his face, and a massive gourd at his back. Chie literally squeaked, and hid behind Airen, who did not look away from him. "Who is that?" 

"Gaara of the Desert," Sakura replied softly. 

Airen had heard about the problems Leaf had experienced with Sand, but at the moment, there was a hesitant alliance between the two. 

She looked around slowly, and noticed that Yume was staring right at Gaara. That made no sense to Airen, all she could see when she looked at the boy was those killer eyes. What could Yume see that she could not? 

When she looked back, Gaara was gone, and Yume sighed a soft, wistful sigh.

* * *

By the time they arrived home, they knew something was odd. After the front door had been opened, they were confronted with a vast amount of luggage, which was odd in and of itself. However, what they saw next was far more unusual and distressing. 

Shinzui sat at the foot of the stairs, looking up at a pretty young woman. And he was smiling. Not the I-am-so-proud-of-your-work smile, or the If-you-do-that-again-I-am-going-to-explode smile, but a genuine, happy smile. 

"Uh…" 

Shinzui looked over as Riki let his confusion be known, and he straightened quickly. "Everyone, allow me to introduce Yoshida Rei." 

"Hitomi Rei, soon enough," she said softly, and Shinzui ducked his head, smiling softly. 

A smile crossed her lips, as she stepped in. "Hello, Rei." Airen had not been expecting this at all. Usually, when you hear about arranged marriages, it does not involve the participants holding hands and smiling like long lost best friends. 

Chie walked in slowly next. And then, with a soft sigh, Riki picked up the first of the luggage, and began to cart it further into the house, towards the master bedroom. 

Rei bowed to Airen, and smiled softly. "It is good to see you, Airen." 

"It is good to see you too. Assuming, that we have met before?" 

Shinzui smiled at that softly, as he slowly nodded. "You were there when the arrangement was finalized. You were very young." 

"And cute," Rei said softly. "It's good to see some things haven't changed." 

Airen smiled at that.

* * *

By the time Airen made it to the dining room, breakfast had already been laid out, which was odd, because she was supposed to prepare breakfast. Shinzui was the only other one in the dining room, but Airen got the impression that Rei was in the kitchen. 

"So, when…" 

Shinzui smiled softly. "The arranged date was almost two and a half years ago now. So, by the rules… tomorrow." 

Airen's eyes widened in shock. "Tomorrow?" How was she supposed to be ready for that? How was she going to learn to do what she was expected to do, if she was expected to do anything? 

"Relax," Shinzui said softly. "Small deal. Just family and friends. Nothing big." 

Airen smiled a little. 

"I hope I am invited, Shinzui-kun." 

Shinzui spun in his chair a little, straightening up. "Anko-chan?" A grin crossed over his lips, as he stepped up to his old team mate. "What brings you here?" 

"I'm your replacement," Anko said with a grin, poking her tongue out at him. 

"Anko, this is Airen." 

Anko looked over at the girl, looking her up and down. "What have you been doing to these children, Shinzui?" She slipped across, and then slid along the table, to be sitting by Airen. "You can smile, right?" 

A small smile crossed Airen's lips. "Sorry, today has been one shock after another." 

Anko leaned a little closer, shaking her head. "Well, it's a start, I guess." Then her eyes moved from Airen's smile to her own eyes. "Oh, yeah. Shinzui'll do that do you. I don't know how you put up with all the jokes and pranks and…" 

The smile was gone again, a look of confusion over Airen's face once more. Pranks? Shinzui? Was this woman crazy? 

"Oh ho! Don't tell me that Hitomi Shinzui grew up?" Her eyes darted over to Shinzui, as she grinned. 

"Unlike some others here," Riki said sullenly, as he slowly walked in. 

Anko spun again, glaring at the tall man. "Yo, giant man. Down in front." Riki slowly sunk into his chair, and then Anko patted his head. "Good boy." Riki just grunted, as he began his meal. Anko leaned closer to Airen, whispering softly. "Whose bed did he wake up on the wrong side of?" 

Chie slipped in, silently and unnoticed as always. 

Airen giggled, whispering. "His own, I think." 

Anko nodded. "That'll do that to you." She slipped off the table and straightened. "And ghost boy makes three?" She peered at Chie, who did not look up, eyes timidly remaining on the table. "Well, three is why I am here, anyway." 

Shinzui straightened slowly, speaking softly. "You three be nice for Anko, your new sensei." 

"That'll make up for the hell you gave me when we were young, Shinzui," she said with a grin. "Come on you three, eat. I'm here to teach you, not watch you feed yourselves. Hurry hurry hurry." 

Chie's mental groan came at about the same time Riki's real groan did.

* * *

Anko stood calmly, the three ninja around her in a wide circle. She herself did not yet hold any weapons, but Riki's two bladed sword was already drawn, a grim look on his face. The comment that Anko had made, referring to him as a lumbering dinosaur, seemed to have gotten to his pride. 

The three looked at each other, and Chie's hand came up, flashing sign language once more. Anko tilted her head, wondering why the shy little one would ask for paper. But she had no time to think of that, as she ducked under a swing from Riki's blade, and then leapt back to avoid Airen's senbon. The two attacked quickly, taking it in turns so that Anko did not have a moment's peace, blade and senbon always in danger of harming her. 

The young ninja had worked very well in their first mission, and their teamwork here was well was very good. Even Anko had to admit that Shinzui had done a good job as far as the teamwork was concerned. As she spun to avoid another senbon attack, her hands deftly plucked one of the thin needles from the air, and brought it up, Riki's sword meeting it with a loud clang. And then Anko saw Chie. 

He sat, not having move from his position. In his hands was a piece of paper, that he folded again and again, expertly. His eyes did not leave the paper, trusting completely in his teammates to keep him from danger. Anko's eye's narrowed, wondering what he was doing, as she slipped away from another attack from Riki. She leapt up, into the air, the senbon that she held thrown out, straight for Chie. 

The small metal projectile flew straight and true, until, inches from Chie's skin, it was knocked aside by a senbon thrown by Airen. Chie did not even flinch, as he cradled his origami creation in his hands, a perfectly formed lion. His eyes closed, as his hands began to flow smoothly, around the origami creation. 

Anko ducked under another attack from Riki, and then raced across the clearing, straight for Chie. She did not know what jutsu he was doing, she had never seen one involving origami before, but she did not plan to let him finish. 

She was too late. As she arrived, Chie released the paper lion. There was a loud tearing sound, as the origami lion broke apart, forced out by something inside, a real lion leaping out from the origami construct, powerful jaws moving to clamp around Anko. 

Their new sensei leapt back quickly, almost directly into another hail of senbon. "Baka," she mumbled to herself, as she spun quickly, her hands flying through a jutsu, both lion and senbon knocked away from her. 

Riki came in quickly from one side, the lion from the other, both relentless, and determined. Anko ducked under Riki's attack once again, and the powerful paw of the lion connected with her shoulder, sending her flying. She flipped in the air, and landed on her feet, a grin on her lips. Airen was already after her, more senbon sailing through the air. 

Anko slipped a kunai from concealment in her clothing, deflecting the senbon away and then throwing it straight for Airen. She did not even look to see the results for that, racing along the ground as she drew another kunai. She had learned what she needed to, it was time to end the little training session. Riki was forced back, defensive, as he parried blow after blow from the little kunai. 

Airen had managed to stop the other kunai from hitting her, straightening up, both her and Chie taking up positions to either side of the combat, their hands coming together. 

The lion leapt straight at Anko, who was forced to duck, Riki quickly gliding away. The ground around Anko exploded as two fireballs met it, and she was thrown across the clearing once again. 

However, the feeling of triumph that the ninja had felt was short lived. Anko landed on her feet, untouched by the flames. She raced quickly, towards Chie. The massive Riki loomed up to hinder her path, but Anko's kunai came to deflect the blow from the large man's sword, her foot connecting with his groin at the same time. As Riki went down, Anko ducked under yet more senbon, and continued. 

Chie fought valiantly, his own little sword deftly trying to keep Anko back. And yet, she managed to slip under his guard effortlessly, seeming to just appear behind him, kunai held to his throat. 

Airen sighed, as her hands lowered. Anko had won. 

Riki just groaned in pain.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
Yay, Anko! Yay, Rei! Yay, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara! Who said I don't bring original characters into the mix. Will that get me a review? Please? 

More going on with this, hope you like it! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Date, Date, Date

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Date, Date, Date**

Airen shook her head, baffled, as she sat in the Hitomi estate. To say that the wedding had been unusual would be an understatement. She would never have been able to imagine Shinzui dressed for anything other then battle, if she had not seen it with her own eyes just then. 

Riki sat across from her, sullen and silent as always, the same, dependable stone giant that he had always been. Next to Riki sat little Chie, the red on his cheeks clearly showing that he had something on his mind. 

It did not take Airen long to figure out what that was, either. "It was a beautiful ceremony," she said softly. Little Chie nodded. "It's a pity that Hinata-chan wasn't there." Chie's blush grew, as he slowly nodded. 

"Still going on about that?" Riki's eyes drifted to Chie slowly. "Just ask her already." 

Chie's eyes went wide with shock, and he began to stammer again. "Oh… n… no, I… couldn't…" 

"You can." Riki took a sip of the tea in front of him. "You should." 

Chie looked towards Airen, who nodded slowly as well. 

"A… alright…" And with that, the tiny ninja was gone. 

Airen smiled a little, looking at Riki. "That was sweet of you, Riki?" 

He looked up to her slowly, his voice soft. "Are you still here? I thought you had someone to ask as well." 

Airen's cheeks flushed red.

* * *

Akamaru yapped, as Kiba faced off against Chie. "Stay away form Hinata-chan." His voice was ominous, as his eyes narrowed. 

Chie's eyes lowered, but his soft voice held determination. "I am sorry, Kiba-kun, but I cannot do that." 

"Is that so?" Kiba advanced on the little one, not scared at all of starting a fight of Hinata. He was not about to let someone just slip in and steal Hinata from right under his nose. 

"Yes, Kiba-kun." 

Kiba growled at how calm Chie remained, and then his hand balled into a fist. He pulled back, and then swung forward in a powerful punch. 

Chie's tiny hand came up, pushing the hand off course faintly, causing Kiba to overbalance and fall forward. Chie sidestepped, so Kiba did not run into him as he fell. "Please, Kiba-kun, I do not wish to hurt you." 

Kiba leapt up, growling again, as his foot lashed out towards Chie. He was not going to let this shy little thing beat him. 

Chie ducked under the kick easily, his own foot slapping against the only foot that Kiba had on the ground. Once again, Kiba fell. "Please, Kiba-kun." 

Kiba flipped back up to his feet, his eyes narrowed. What was happening here? How was this timid little thing beating him so easily? 

The two squared off, and Kiba saw it then. In Chie's eyes, there was no anger or rage, only hope. That struck a blow to him. This was not a fight for Hinata in Chie's eyes. 

"We are fighting over who gets Hinata-chan!" 

Chie shook his head slowly. "We are not." Kiba took a step back. "We cannot decide who gets Hinata-chan. Only she can decide that. This is senseless violence." 

Kiba stood there a moment longer, thinking on what Chie had said. And then he nodded. The boy's words had wisdom. "If she chooses you… treat her right." Kiba's voice was hurt, as he slowly walked off, leaving Chie alone to watch Hinata and Kurenai speak.

* * *

"Let go of me, baka!" 

Riki did not let go of her, however. He carried her straight to her room, tossed her in, and then held the door shut. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"I made Chie go ask, so I could get some peace and quiet. If I am going to get that, I need to make you ask too." 

Airen's fists started to beat against the door. She was not going to be bullied into this.

* * *

"H… Hinata-chan?" Chie's voice was even smaller then usual, but it stopped Hinata in her tracks. 

She turned to face him quickly, her eyes meeting his own before lowering quickly. "Yes, Chie-kun?" 

And that was when Chie hit a small problem. He had not planned this far ahead. He stood across from Hinata, the tip of his toe slowly trailing through the sand, as he tried to think of something to say. "Y… you look lovely today." 

Hinata blushed, as she smiled a little. "Thank you, Chie-kun. So do you." 

Chie blushed as well. 

Kurenai smiled a little at the scene. Two kids, both so timid and shy, trying to talk. It was very cute.

* * *

Riki had finally let Airen out of her room, after she had changed clothes and put on make up. "I'm not going to do this!" Airen said. Riki just grunted, as he pushed her out the front door, shutting it behind her. 

She stood outside the Hitomi estate, having just been forced out of her own home. Now what was she doing to do? 

With a sigh, she turned, and began to think about where she could find Iruka.

* * *

Hinata sat on a tree branch, as Chie walked under her slowly, his hands carefully folding another small piece of paper. 

"You like origami, Chie-kun?" 

Chie nodded slowly, as he looked up to her, a smile on his lips. "I do. I think… being able to create something so beautiful… using just paper… is a real talent." His cheeks flushed red, as he lowered his eyes again. 

"You are very talented, Chie-kun. Your creations are beautiful." 

He smiled timidly, as he looked up at her slowly. "One day, I hope to be talented enough to make something as beautiful as you."

* * *

Airen stood outside the door, nervously looking at her hands. How was she supposed to do this? What was she going to say? Maybe she just should not knock, and just go home. 

The dilemma was solved for her, however, as the door opened from the outside, Iruka about to step out. "Oh. Hello, Airen." 

Airen's cheeks held a blush, as she smiled. "Hello, Iruka-kun." She looked about quickly. "Lovely night." 

"Yes," Iruka said softly. "Is that why you are still outside in it, and not asking to come in?" 

Airen blushed a little more, her voice soft. "May I come in, Iruka-kun?" 

Iruka smiled as he stepped back, letting Airen in.

* * *

"Baka." 

"Hey!" Anko elbowed Riki firmly enough to send him tumbling from the chair. "I'm sharing, aren't I?" On the table before them, two small cups of sake waited. 

Riki pulled himself up off of the ground, his eyes meeting Anko again. "That has nothing to do with it." 

Anko decided it was easier to just elbow him again.

* * *

Hinata looked over at her house, and then back to Chie, a tiny little smile on her face. "Perhaps I can see you again some time, Chie-kun?" 

His face was red, but he slowly nodded, his lips curled into a smile as well. "I would like that, Hinata-chan." 

For a moment, silence stretched between the two, Chie's hands nervously folding paper, while Hinata steepled two fingers before her once again. 

Then, Chie quickly leaned in, his lips meeting Hinata's cheek before he ran off into the night. 

Hinata touched her cheek faintly, her smile spreading a little, before she turned towards the Hyuuga household.

* * *

Airen stepped out of Iruka's house with the faintest of smiles on her lips. It had been so easy! After dropping a few hints about it, she had finally just asked. And Iruka had said yes! She skipped down the road, giggling to herself softly.

* * *

Riki nudged Anko, knocking her off her chair, and then chuckled softly. She looked up at him. And then, uncharacteristically, he reached one hand down slowly, helping her back up.

* * *

Shinzui held Rei's hands in his own, a small smile on his lips. She smiled as well, as her eyes met his own. "I missed you, Shinzui-koi." 

He smiled softly, his lips meeting her forehead gently. "We have a whole lifetime, Rei-koi." 

Together, the two of them cuddled deeper into the thick blankets.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
The problem with a fluffy sister asking you to write a story is she demands fluffiness. Here is the first chapter to fulfill the fluffiness quota. 

Chie and Hinata! It's so cute! Can we keep them! 

Airen and Iruka! Her idea, don't ask me. I just make it work. 

Riki and Anko! Drunk mischeif? 

Rei and Shinzui, married at last! I did not do the wedding, because I don't know what a ninja wedding would be like. Those who ask nicely, **IN REVIEWS!** might manage to talk a story dedicated to the wedding out of me. 

Enjoy! 


	15. Chapter 14: Hyuuga Hatred Revisited

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Hyuuga Hatred Revisited**

Airen sat at the table, smiling and humming to herself. Chie sat next to her, his own lips holding a little smile. The only one at the table not smiling, in fact, was Riki. His hands cradled his head faintly, as he groaned a little. No amount of questioning from either of his team mates had been able to discover what he had been up to last night. 

And that was when Naruto made his entrance. He sat at the table, next to Riki, and grinned up at the big man. "Morning, Riki-kun!" He looked at Chie, and then Airen, and tilted his head slowly. Why were they smiling like that? As everyone else began to eat, Naruto was busy rubbing his face, trying to find what was so amusing. 

There was a tap at the door, Riki moving to slowly stand. Shinzui's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Keep eating. I am on that way already." Shinzui did not like the hours that he was forced to keep now, but he knew that his position was an important one. He wandered to the door, opening it slowly. 

Sakura looked up at him, and bowed his head. "Shinzui-sama," she said. 

"Hello, Sakura-chan," he replied softly. "Naruto is in the dining room." 

She bowed her head again. "Thank you, Shinzui-sama." As Shinzui left, Sakura entered, and made her way towards the dining room. 

"Naruto, where are you, lazy?" 

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto leapt up from the table and rushed over to her. "Tell me, our mission today is important right? And dangerous?" In his minds eye, he could see himself crouched over Sasuke, protect him from a thousand different dangers at once. 

Sakura sighed a long suffering sigh. "Just get moving, Naruto." 

"Why? If Kakashi-sensei is just going to be late, I should be allowed to sit and enjoy…" 

Naruto's words were cut off by one look at Sakura's face, and he quickly rushed out of the house. "Baka," she mumbled, as she trailed after him. 

Airen watched them leave, and then looked towards Riki. "What is wrong with those two?" 

Riki's broad shoulders slowly shrugged. "Lovers quarrel?" 

From outside the house, they heard Sakura's voice. "WHAT?!"

* * *

Anko sat on the roof of the Hitomi household, her eyes on the woods near by. The two Hyuuga there had noticed her, of course, but they were surprised that she had noticed them. They were not what captured her attention, however. Hyuuga Neji walked up to the door slowly, and knocked. 

A moment later, the door was answered, Riki looming over Neji ominously. "What?" 

"I am here to speak with Sen Chie," he said softly. 

Riki's eyes roamed over Neji slowly, and Neji got the distinct impression that the large man would be watching him. "Chie. Visitor." Then Riki turned and disappeared back inside the house again. 

Neji followed after him hesitantly. 

Chie looked up from the table slowly, his eyes widening. Airen looked up as well, starting. What was he doing here? 

"Sen Chie, I have come to warn you. Stay away from Hyuuga Hinata." Neji's voice was soft, calm, his eyes not leaving the timid little ninja. 

"I am sorry, but I cannot obey." 

Neji stepped forward slowly, and as he did, both Riki and Airen stood, ready to fight. Neji's eyes wandered over them both, and then back to Chie. 

"It is for your own good, Chie." 

"I think Chie can decide what is for his own good, Neji. Now, as for your good, it would be best if you just turned and left." Airen's voice was faint, but hard like steel. "You are not welcome here." 

"I do not know what the Hitomi did to the Hyuuga," Neji said softly, "but if you continue to push me, I will not care." 

Anko's laugh drew all their eyes. "What the Hitomi did to the Hyuuga?" She laughed again. 

"What's so funny?" 

Anko smiled a little, as she sat herself down on the table. "Thirteen years ago, the Hyuuga clan entered the Hitomi grounds, and killed every man, woman and child they could get their hands on." Chie's eyes widened in shock at this, wondering how anyone could do something so horrible. "You talk about what the Hitomi did to the Hyuuga. Absolutely nothing, Neji. The Hyuuga did it not in retaliation, but as a pre-emptive strike. They were afraid that the Hitomi could one day surpass them." 

Neji's eyes slowly widened in shock. "You lie." Anko's grin simply mocked him. "You lie!" Neji looked around, and then ran for the door. She had to be lying.

* * *

"Neji-nii-san?" 

Hinata's voice broke through Neji's silence, and he slowly raised his head. "Yes?" 

"What is wrong?" Hinata slowly sat across from him. 

Neji sighed softly, as he tried to think of a way to express what he was feeling. "When I was told that there was a feud between Hitomi and Hyuuga, I had assumed that the Hitomi had done something unforgivable." His head leaned back slowly. "I was wrong. The Hitomi were innocent. They were killed for what they one day might become." 

Hinata's eyes widened, as she looked at Neji. Inside of herself, she felt the same pain that Neji did. 

"Neji-nii-san, I need your help." 

Neji looked up slowly, his voice soft. "What is wrong?" 

Hinata blushed a little, as her fingers came together before her once more. "There is a boy…"

* * *

Shinzui leaned against the wall calmly, as the head of the Hyuuga clan loomed before him. "You will keep your… your children… away from my family." There was malice within his voice, but there always was when he had to speak to Shinzui. 

A small smile crossed Shinzui's lips, and that only fanned the fires of the Hyuuga's rage. "You will find that it is not my choice to make. They can make their own decisions." Shinzui's smile deepened. "I believe in free will." 

The Hyuuga scowled at him. "I am warning you, Hitomi…" 

"Warn away." Shinzui leaned forward, his smile fading, only to be replaced by a malicious grin. "If you, or any Hyuuga, harms Chie in any way, I will come for you personally." Then he pushed passed the larger man, and carried on.

* * *

Anko raised her hand slowly, the three ninjas stopping in their tracks. "What is it now, Anko-sensei?" Riki's voice clearly showed that he did not like these constant interruptions from their training. 

"Visitors," she said softly, nodding towards the two people that came closer. Airen straightened slowly, as the two Hyuuga came towards her. What were they thinking? 

That became clear, however, as Neji bowed deeply to Airen. "Hitomi Airen, on behalf of the Hyuuga family, I offer my apologies for what has happened in the past." Airen's eyes widened as Neji straightened, and Hinata slowly bowed. 

"Hitomi Airen, on behalf of the Hyuuga family, I offer my apologies for what has happened in the past." 

Airen smiled as Hinata straightened, her voice soft as she responded. "I accept your apologies, on behalf of the Hitomi clan." She giggled a little at that. 

"I hope that our friendship can be an example to our clan." Neji smiled softly. 

Airen grinned. "Let's hope."

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
And here is the part where Neji fans will love me. Good Neji! Who doesn't love Neji, when he is being a fairly decent guy? :D 

And reviews! I have precious reviews. cuddles them close To Kage Sannin, thank you for pointing out the difference between sannin and sennin. I have changed my title accordingly. And to everyone else who reviewed, I love you all! This chapter is for you. :D 

In response to the first question I have had, Chie is 14, Airen is 18, and Riki is 20. So, there may be age gaps in the relationships, but it is kind of an acceptable one at least. 


	16. Chapter 15: Happy Birthday Naruto Style

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Happy Birthday Naruto Style**

By the time Airen had woken, the sun was high in the sky. She could not imagine why everyone had let her sleep in. But then again, morning had been rather lazy even now, a week after the wedding. 

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. And that was when she noticed the large banner strung up in her room, proclaiming a happy birthday for her. She sat up quickly, looking around, but there was no sign of who had done it. Well, no sign apart from the banner itself. 

She pulled herself out of bed, wrapping a kimono about herself and racing down the stairs. And that was when she leapt in shock, Dozens of faces seeming to appear from nowhere. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIREN!" Surprise parties arranged by ninja's were more surprising then an ambush. 

Airen looked about quickly, taking it in. Many people had shown up for this, and if some of her friends had not been away on a mission, she was sure there would have been more. 

Airen was about to say something, when two thick arms wrapped around her waist, and lifted her up. "Catch," Riki said calmly, as he tossed her out into the crowd. Caught and held up by a dozen different hands, Airen truly was the center of attention.

* * *

Timid Chie had remained away from the crowds, for most of the party, but had managed to slip his present to Airen to her, a small box with a lovely pair of earrings inside. Riki's present had been far more utilitarian, as one would expect from Riki. A rather beautifully crafted kunai, with her name etched into it. 

She had found the time to dress properly at one point, as the party continued, and she received gifts throughout the day from various party goers. Rei had gone all out, keeping the refreshments in steady supply for the whole day. Shinzui was in the kitchen, lending her a hand. Although, thankfully not with any of the actual cooking. 

Chie's little origami creations littered the party, some actually drifting around, their paper limbs moving them about. Riki was his usual sullen self, but had managed to at the moment Shinzui had given a toast to Airen. Yume wandered the party as well, offering smiles to Airen every time she saw her. 

Airen was shocked at how many people had arrived, not knowing that she had that many friends. Rock Lee was present, of course, trying his hand at dancing. This was, oddly enough, not going as bad as it looked. If you could place someone else's hair and eyebrows on him, it would have been quite nice. Neji stayed to himself mostly, his solitude broken on occasion by Hinata, coming over to speak with him, and once again trying to get him involved in the party. That never really went well. 

All in all, the party was a great success, especially in Airen's eyes.

* * *

A finger tapped her shoulder softly, a soft voice in her ear. "May I have this dance?" 

Airen spun, her eyes meeting Iruka's as she timidly nodded. His hands took hers, and they stepped out together. "You came?" 

"Of course," he replied softly, smiling gently. "I think all of Konoha has been in here at some point." He grinned playfully. 

Airen giggled, as they began to dance, losing herself into the dance and Iruka's embrace. It was his voice that broke her from her dream like state. 

"I brought you a gift." 

"You didn't have to do that," Airen said softly, even as Iruka produced the small, thin cylinder, carefully gift wrapped. She took it in her hands, carefully opening it. Inside was a golden senbon, her name engraved on one side, his on the other. She looked up at him, smiling brightly. 

Iruka smiled softly, drifting apart from her as the song finished. "I wanted to."

* * *

Airen stood balanced on Riki's shoulders, looking out amongst the crowd. From her vantage point, she could see the two timid ninja in the corner, Chie and Hinata speaking to each other softly. Although both wore smiles, they were also doing their nervous habits, Chie folding paper, and Hinata's fingers raised and touching. Airen smiled a little, as she dropped down from Riki's shoulders. 

Riki raised one questioning eyebrow to her, and she smiled a little. "It's going well."

* * *

Shinzui sat across from Anko, the two spoke softly of the progress of Anko's new students. Truthfully, Anko was not taking well to being a sensei, as she was more used to the field of battle. 

"You've done marvels with them, Shinzui-kun," Anko said. "I really had not expected any of them to be so skilled, and their team work…" 

Shinzui smiled a little. "Actually, the team work is their own doing. They try to work together so they can get one up on me." 

Anko laughed. "Sounds vaguely familiar." Anko could remember a time long ago, Kakashi and Shinzui mere children. Back then Shinzui and Kakashi had worked together very, very well. 

"What do you think of them?" 

Anko shrugged slowly, as she looked back to Shinzui to answer his question. "Chie doesn't like me, but that doesn't interfere with his learning. Airen and I are getting along well. And Riki…" Her voice trailed off. She was still confused about Riki. At times, he acted like Anko bored him to the brink of death, and yet, at other times, she would catch a smile, or he would lend her a helping hand. 

"… is odd?" Shinzui finished for her. Both of them laughed.

* * *

Outside, in the dark night, a lone pair of eyes watched the house. So many people inside. The eyes narrowed slowly. No, not yet. He fought back the urge, and turned his back to the house. He looked over his shoulder slowly, passed the gourd, at the house. No, not yet.

* * *

Rei walked carefully, as she slipped into the kitchen. Airen was dancing with her friends, all of them seeming to have a good time. Shinzui's hand found its way into her own, and squeezed affectionately. 

Her eyes turned to his, a small smile passing over her lips. "Shinzui-koi." 

He smiled as well, his lips touching hers for the briefest of moments. "Your planning was perfect," he said softly. 

Together, they looked around at the party Rei had put together for Airen. "We did well," she said softly, her hands holding Shinzui's softly. "She works hard, and she deserves it." 

Shinzui nodded softly. "Yes, she does."

* * *

Chie and Hinata walked slowly through the grass. The moonlight was bright, easily giving them enough light to see by. They talked softly, in hushed tones, both smiling timidly. A bond had formed between Chie and Hinata, and it was very clear. The Hyuuga family did not approve, but as of yet, none of them had been able to dissuade her. 

Slowly, timidly, their hands met, as they continued to walk. 

Airen smiled a little, as she saw that in the corner of her eyes, and then looked up at Iruka. "Thank you." 

"For what?" Iruka asked. 

Airen just shrugged a little, her voice soft as she spoke. "For that nice feeling I get every time I see you." 

Iruka smiled softly, and opened his mouth. 

A loud scream pierced the night's serenity. "Someone help Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
The muse is a wonderful thing. It is a beautiful little spirit of creativity that sits on your shoulder, sharing with you the magical inspiration to write. Or, that is the theory. 

My muse, however, is different. My muse doesn't sit on my shoulder, she sits a little behind me and to my left, tapping me on the shoulder going "Write more!" 

Now, don't get me wrong, my sister can be a good muse, she can just be an annoying one too. As you all know, this story is for her. And I hope you all like it too. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Bad News Travels on Swi...

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Bad News Travels on Swift Wings**

Chie was the first from the party to arrive at the scene. Two ANBU were already present, restraining a straining Sasuke, who was covered in strange, swirling patterns. He thrashed and groaned as the ANBU held him in check. 

Chie's eyes widened in shock, as others began to arrive. He had never seen anything like this. 

"Step back," Shinzui said softly, as he came closer, and the crowd did so, giving them space. He knelt down a little, his eyes on Sasuke. "We need to get him to the hospital, quickly." 

The ANBU members slowly raised their eyes. "We will do it."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stood before the Hokage, clearly wishing they could be at the hospital with Sasuke. Both were injured, but not seriously enough to send them to the hospital just yet. 

They had been ambushed on the road, by the man known as Kabuto. Sasuke's evil seal had flared up during the battle, Kakashi ordering Naruto and Sakura to take him to safety. Kakashi himself had not returned. 

The situation did indeed seem dire, even the Hokage had to admit. She was worried indeed, but she knew that she was short handed. The few ninja that she could spare would have to be stationed at the hospital to keep Sasuke under watch.

* * *

Airen paced about, nervously. Chie was also nervous, but he sat still, his hands the only thing moving, folding paper over and over. Riki just sat, waiting. 

Yume came to them after a moment, her head bowed. "We have another mission." 

Riki stood slowly, nodding his head. Chie leaned forward, as did Airen. Yume, however, just looked worried. "We are to retrace Team 7's path, and find Kakashi." Airen nodded slowly, hoping that they were not just being sent to retrieve a corpse. "Let's go," Yume said softly.

* * *

The four ninja raced through the trees, trying to pick up the trail of Team 7. It was not too difficult, as they only had to follow the blood trail that Naruto had left for them. There was an ominous feeling about this mission, as they moved. And then, up ahead, they heard the sounds of battle. 

The four ninja burst out of the trees, as Kakashi fell back, devastated by Kabuto's jutsu. The man's head whipped around, as the senbon left Airen's hands. He leapt back, the three others already racing towards him. Sword blades whistled through the air, as Kabuto leapt back, Airen helped Kakashi to his feet. 

"We have come to take you back to Konoha, Kakashi-sama," she said softly. Kakashi's eyes met her own, the Sharingan eye giving her a faint chill. He turned slowly, towards the battle. 

Kabuto was forced back, by the blades of Yume and Riki, as he was also forced to dodge the jutsu's that Chie threw at him. Kakashi knew they would not be able to defeat him. "Let's go." 

Kabuto spun quickly, seeing that Kakashi was escaping, and raised his hands quickly. This would not do. Orochimaru-sama would not forgive him if he allowed them to escape. He leapt forward quickly, sliding smoothly passed Riki's sword, and his fist came up to slam into Riki's face. 

With a loud tearing, the fist passed straight through his head, and the paper Riki crumpled. "What?" Kabuto looked up, as Yume's blade swung in at him. He ducked down, under it, and came up behind her, his hands coming to grasp her by the head. He twisted savagely, and the only sound that met his ears was the tearing of paper. 

Chie bowed to him faintly. "Farewell." He turned, and began racing for the trees. Kabuto snarled in anger, as he raced after the fleeing ninja. And straight into the trap. As Chie reached the trees, the real Yume and Riki came out of hiding, weapons raised. At his speed, it was too late for Kabuto to dodge effectively. One blade cut deep into the arm he raised to defend himself, and the other sunk deep into his leg. 

He leapt back, as the two ninja disappeared after Chie into the trees. He closed his eyes, ready to regenerate his wounds. Kakashi and Sasuke had escaped. Orochimaru-sama would not be happy at all.

* * *

"You allowed Kakashi to escape?" 

"There was interference, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said softly. "Four Leaf nin." 

Orochimaru did not move, his eyes remaining locked upon Kabuto. The underling swallowed nervously. "However, Kakashi is injured, and Sasuke-kun is ready for you." 

That brought a smile to Orochimaru's lips, his long tongue slowly stroking over his lower lip. Now was the time.

* * *

Kakashi straightened slowly, his eyes roaming over the scene before him. Sakura and three ANBU members sprawled over the floor. Although the damage seemed minimal, they would be out for a long time. And Sasuke was gone. 

"Impressive," Riki grunted softly, as he looked at the shattered restraints on the bed. If he had to come up against this person, it could be very interesting indeed. Chie was already looking around, for signs of which direction Sasuke had gone. 

Airen's fingers touched Kakashi, his wounds already beginning to heal. Kakashi's one eye narrowed a little. "Sasuke, where have you gone?" 

"We'll find him, Kakashi-sama," Chie said softly. 

"Yes, you will. I will be along soon." Then Kakashi was gone. 

"Uh… Alright." Riki's shoulders rose and fell. "Thanks for the choice." Then, the four ninja were gone, following Sasuke's trail.

* * *

Naruto fell to his knees, his red eyes focused on the boy before him. Sasuke's red eyes met his gaze, as he too dropped to his knees. Many of Leaf's ninja wanted to know who would win between Naruto and Sasuke, and as both slumped forward, the answer was given. A tie. 

Yume dropped down by the two, landing silently. Naruto did not move, but Sasuke stirred faintly, the power of the cursed seal burning through his body still. "Airen!" 

The other female ninja was by her side, looking down. "This is bad." 

"Can you fix it?" 

Airen's shoulders slowly rose and fell, as she slowly knelt by Sasuke. "Let's find out." 

Her hands came together before her, but then a sound like a whip cracking was heard, her hands knocked away by the slick, wet tongue of Orochimaru. 

All eyes turned in the evil Sannin's direction. "Let's not," he said softly, his tongue stroking along his face as it slipped back into his mouth. "Kill them." 

A faint smile crossed Kabuto's face, as he began to advance.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
The beginning of the end? Can anyone else feel a climactic scene forming? Lots of fun, and more exciting battles to come! Enjoy. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Late Again

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Late Again**

Riki leapt forward, but before his sword came within striking distance, Kabuto had delivered three swift blows to his stomach, and then a powerful uppercut that sent the larger man sprawling. 

Yume and Chie came at him together, side by side, swords moving swiftly, almost as if they had one mind. Chie was the first on the ground, his leg shattered by a powerful kick from Kabuto. Yume was not long behind him, falling to the ground, Kabuto's hands now curled around the hilt of her katana. 

"Good bye, children." 

Kabuto lunged forward, the blade arcing up, and then swinging down for Airen's head. With a loud clang, it met a shimmering wall of pure chakra and bounced back. 

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi's voice came softly. "We had to finish doing Shinzui's hair." 

"Liar," Shinzui said softly, as he stepped out from behind Kakashi. "And if you do not step away from my friends, I will kill you." 

Kabuto's eyes narrowed slowly, as he took a slow step back. "Kakashi. Perhaps it is time we finished what we started?" 

"Remain here and look after Sasuke," Shinzui said softly, as he and Kakashi began to advance, side by side. The younger ninja's all nodded, as Kabuto smiled faintly once more. He leapt back quickly, Shinzui leaping forward to follow. Again the loud whip crack comes, the thick tongue slamming against another wall of chakra, saliva hanging in the air for a moment until the wall dissipated. 

Kakashi was only a moment behind him, the two ninja's moving quickly. Kabuto fell back, under the cover of Orochimaru's tongue. His sandals met the wall of the nearest building, and he raced up it, his two enemies right behind him. 

He came to a stop on the roof, Orochimaru by his side. Shinzui and Kakashi reached the top as well, the four ninja's facing off against each other across the roof of the building. A smirk crossed Orochimaru's lips. This was good. He had wanted Kakashi killed.

* * *

Chie's eyes were raised, as he slumped against the wall, making sure there was no weight on his leg. He was worried for Shinzui, as his eyes watched the roof of the building. 

Yume and Riki both stood together, eyes narrowed. They did not like holding back, even if Shinzui had suggested it. What was going to bother Sasuke now? Riki was ready to leap into battle now, his two bladed sword within his grasp. Even Yume was ready, having borrowed Chie's wakazashi, her own sword involved in the battle above them. 

The only person not totally involved in the battle was Airen, her hands on Sasuke, as she tried to free him from the cursed seal.

* * *

The long tongue snaked through the air slowly, Orochimaru's eyes on the people before him. "So, you think the two of you can survive this battle?" He laughed softly, earning a faint smirk from Shinzui. 

"You would be surprised," he said faintly. 

Kabuto was the first one to move, racing in, katana swinging in. Kakashi ducked under the blow, as Shinzui leapt over it. Kunai in hand, Kakashi blocked the blow from the sword, and began to attack, quick blows with kunai and legs. 

Shinzui landed easily, the tongue of Orochimaru slamming against another hastily erected wall of chakra. His hand lashed out quickly, his fingernails glowing faintly with chakra. A small line of light was left behind, and then a powerful blast of chakra shot out from the line, fast and razor sharp. Orochimaru was faster, leaping into the air, and coming down behind Shinzui, his feet lashing out. 

They met only another chakra wall, but the force was enough to knock Shinzui to the ground. The tongue loomed up, and lashed down with great power. As Shinzui rolled to the side, the part of the roof he had just been on shattered under the blow of the tongue. 

Kakashi pushed Kabuto back with his unending attack, the two doing battle fiercely. Kabuto's blade swung again, Kakashi ducking under it and then leaping back. As he sailed through the air, his hands flew through the seal of a fire jutsu, Kabuto leaping aside just in time to avoid the inferno that Kakashi had sent his way.

* * *

Kakashi landed once again, his hand coming up slowly, raising his forehead protector. The Sharingan eye met Kabuto. "I believe we had unfinished business," Kakashi whispered softly. 

A smirk crossed Kabuto's lips, as his hands came together. Kakashi followed the motion perfectly, both of them performing exactly the same jutsu, and then leaping aside to dodge.

* * *

As a second explosion of fire flared on the roof top, Riki tensed. He was not waiting here. He was about to leave, when he heard the voice. 

"Sasuke…" 

Three pairs of eyes met Gaara of the Desert, as he slowly stepped out of the shadows. Riki raised his sword slowly, his eyes narrowing. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad. Yume, however, took a more defensive stance, knowing the power of their new opponent. 

"What do you want?" Riki asked softly. 

"Sasuke…" 

Yume's eyes still did not leave Gaara, not believing that she was about to do battle with him. Riki stepped directly into the smaller ninja's path, shaking his head. 

A smile crossed Gaara's lips.

* * *

Shinzui flipped up to his feet, racing at Orochimaru quickly. He was beginning to be thankful that the other man was not using his arms. He was winning using just his legs and that damned tongue. The tongue slammed against Shinzui's defenses again, as he approached Orochimaru. Another blow of the tongue, and this time Orochimaru's eyes widened. This time, the wall of chakra was not vertical, to block the tongue, but rather, horizontal. 

Shinzui had leapt into the air, and as the tongue lashed up to follow him, it met the wall of chakra. Orochimaru spun quickly, his tongue flapping in the breeze as his foot met Shinzui's cheek, sending the man flying, his forehead protector falling to the ground. 

Shinzui spun as he flew through the air, landing in a crouch. His long hair hung down, his eyes just barely visible as he looked up to Orochimaru. He slowly straightened, and threw his head back, his long hair trailing behind him. As his head slowly lowered, Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock. 

The rasa on Shinzui's forehead blazed like a tiny sun. "Let's do this."

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
Some people might say "how can Shinzui stand against Orochimaru?" To this, I say two things. One, Orochimaru has no use of his arms and jutsu's, which is a very good thing as far as Shinzui is concerned. And secondly, continue reading! Not only will secrets be revealed, but you will have fun too! 

Enjoy. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Dragon Meets Snake

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Dragon Meets Snake**

Orochimaru leapt back, his tongue lashing out again. Tongue met chakra again, as Shinzui traced another blazing line of light. The wall of a taller building near by was torn open from the blow, as Orochimaru landed. He moved quickly, tongue and feet slamming against Shinzui's defenses. He was going to break through sooner or later. 

Shinzui fell back, the force of the blows greater then he had expected. His hands came together, a long, complicated seal completed quickly by his skilled hands. "Grasping Dragon no Jutsu." The roof under Orochimaru exploded as four mighty talons rose from it, capturing Orochimaru is a mighty grip. 

"Not so tough?" Shinzui asked softly. Orochimaru smiled softly, and then the tongue whipped out once more, one of the talons broken by the force of its blow, and the evil ninja was free once more.

* * *

Kakashi continued to do battle with Kabuto, his hands moving quickly. He did not follow completely, the Sharingan using far too much chakra for his liking. However, he and Kabuto seemed evenly matched. Neither combatant could land a blow on the other. And that is when he heard Orochimaru's voice. 

Kabuto moved quickly, leaping away from Kakashi, and racing along the roof. A small scroll dropped from concealment in Kakashi's vest. Orochimaru raised his hand slowly, as Kabuto skidded to a stop next to him. Shinzui saw what Orochimaru was doing, gasping in shock as his hand too rose. The scroll was in the air, Kakashi catching it and then unfurling it, drawing a line along the scroll. Kabuto's hand traced a line of blood along Orochimaru's arm, as Shinzui did the same. Three hands met the surface of the sealing at the same time. 

A massive explosion of smoke behind Orochimaru signaled the entrance of Manda, the mighty serpent. Behind Shinzui, another peal of smoke faded away, revealing a massive, serpentine figure. Long whiskers hung from the face of the dragon, as it spoke softly. "Manda. Long time." 

And as the serpent and dragon faced off to do battle, the roof was torn up by a pack of dogs bursting from within, clamping down on Kabuto and holding him still.

* * *

Manda was wrapped around the building, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the dragon across from him. He did not even say anything to the Sannin standing upon his head. 

"You always get yourself in trouble, Shinzui," the massive dragon scolded. 

"Lecture later, Kung Kung." 

The dragon nodded slowly, as Shinzui leapt up onto his head. 

With a loud hiss, Manda struck.

* * *

The blows of the snake were like lightning, as he lashed out at Kung Kung. His massive fangs closed firmly, as the dragon slipped to the side. Manda chased after him, lashing out again and again, his jaws clamping at empty air each time. And then the tail rose up, the dragon grunting in surprise as he was thrown back from the force of it connecting with his underbelly. 

The serpent was following still, Orochimaru poised atop his head, eyes narrowed. Manda moved quickly, but the dragon struck first. Powerful talons sunk into the serpent's flesh, which writhed in agony. Kung Kung pressed his advantage, squeezing harder, and then his eyes widened in shock. 

The massive serpent wrapped around the dragon, holding him in a tight embrace. An ominous creaking came from within the dragon's breast as the fangs snapped shut, this time on flesh. 

Shinzui leapt from Kung Kung's back and onto Manda, his hands coming up. Orochimaru raced along the scaled hide towards Shinzui, but this time, he was not fast enough. Blazing chakra engulfed Shinzui's hands, which lashed down forcefully. Manda roared in agony, his fangs releasing the dragon, as the ninja's hands broke through his scales, penetrating into his flesh, the chakra sending burning pain lancing through the serpent's whole body. 

Shinzui's eyes came up, just in time to watch Orochimaru's foot connect with his face. He was thrown back, but the Sannin was after him in an instant, another blow, and another. Shinzui did not have the time between blows to raise his defense, the blows coming harder, battering against his flesh. The tongue lashed out, towards his head. 

One of Kung Kung's claws dug into Shinzui's shirt, pulling him away from Orochimaru. The Sannin landed on the tail of the snake as it rose up to catch him, the snake's mouth opening wide. It was about to snap shut on Kung Kung's flesh again, when a blazing wall of chakra came into existence. The snake hissed loudly, while Kung Kung roared. 

As Orochimaru raced towards Shinzui again, he dropped into a crouch, grinning to himself. The dragon's powerful jaws clamped down, sword-like teeth sinking into Manda's flesh. The snake hissed in agony, and then its jaws clamped shut as well, impaling Kung Kung with the mighty fangs. Orochimaru leapt at Shinzui, his eyes widening as the two battling, serpentine creatures began to fall. His feet met another wall of chakra, and he pushed back, easily landing upon the roof. 

Shinzui was still upon the back of Kung Kung as dragon and snake tumbled down. His eyes were on the tongue, slowly creeping along the edge of the roof, ready to stop him the moment he crossed that line. 

The two summoned beasts dropped below the roof line, and Shinzui hopped into the air a little. Another wall of chakra formed, directly under his feet, and he hovered there in the air for a moment. That moment shocked Orochimaru, his eyes widening, and, more importantly, his tongue stilling. Shinzui leapt, landing next to Kakashi, the two ninja's smiling. At their back, large plumes of smoke rose, heralding the exit of both snake and dragon. 

"Is that the best you've got?" Shinzui asked softly.

* * *

Gaara smiled softly, as Riki slowly advanced. He was going to enjoy killing this one. 

Riki's blade came up quickly, and down, the ninja's eyes widening as Gaara made no move to defend himself. Inches from Gaara's face, a blast of sand knocked the blade away. Riki moved back a step, inclining his head to Gaara in respect. 

As Gaara simply smirked, Riki came again, the blades a blur through the air as he continued to attack. Blow after blow, and all easily deflected by the sand. Riki circled the stationary boy slowly, probing the sand for holes in its defense. He found none. 

His blade rose quickly, and came down, at the same time as Yume attacked from the other side. But even the pincer attack did not bother the sand, neither blow landing on Gaara. 

The two ninja's moved quickly, working harder now, trying to land a blow. Then they both leapt back, shaking their heads slowly. Riki was no master tactician. If it didn't fall down after a few hits, he would always do what he did now. Look towards his team mates. 

Injured Chie, leaning against the wall, slowly slipped a piece of paper from his pocket. "Keep him occupied." 

Riki nodded, grinning as he turned back to Gaara.

* * *

Kakashi's dogs had not lasted long, once Orochimaru had turned his attention to them, freeing Kabuto from their grasp. If he had the use of his arms, Orochimaru would have defeated both of these fools easily. But, since he did not, he could not afford to underestimate Shinzui again. In terms of strategy, and skill, he may not even be the equal of Kakashi, but certain other talents and surprises made up for that. 

Kabuto and Orochimaru came at them together, and Shinzui grinned. Kakashi's hands came together, as Orochimaru and Kabuto met another wall of chakra. It pulsed with force this time; however, knocking both of the ninja's back, as Kakashi's hands released the seal. Caught completely off guard, Orochimaru and Kabuto took the full force of the blast of fire. 

Orochimaru landed calmly, completely unharmed by the attack. Kabuto did not fare so well. Landing upon his knees, his hair singed, the ninja slowly looked up at Kakashi. Had his special regeneration powers not been so advanced, that would have seriously harmed him.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
Action! Adventure! Romance! The New Sannin has it all! Chie, Yume and Riki against Gaara! gasp. Shinzui and Kakashi against Orochimaru and Kabuto! Things look bleak for our heros. 

Tune in next week, same bat time, same bat channel, for the next piece of action. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Tickle no Jutsu

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning   
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Ninteen: Tickle no Jutsu**

The sand was impregnable, or so it would seem. Nothing could get through it. Riki and Yume continued to try, however, leaping about the stationary opponent. Riki's blade came up, the sand gathering to block it, as Yume released a seal. However, even the jutsu's could not penetrate this defense. 

Riki stopped for a moment, his eyes narrowing. He did not like facing an opponent he could not hit, he got enough of that from training with Shinzui. "When I get through…" 

Gaara smirked softly, and one hand slowly clenched into a fist, reaching out towards Riki. The sand balled up, forcefully, and lunged at him, as if it were about to grab him. Riki leapt back, the sand following after him. It even shaped like a massive version of Gaara's hand, ready to grasp him. 

His eyes narrowed, as he suddenly changed direction. His sword sliced smoothly through one of the fingers, which fell apart into a cloud of sand, drifting down. He leapt through the gap, now on the other side of the sand. The sand was not so easily beaten, however. The fingers simply blurred, the severed one rebuilding quickly. Without even turning, the hand faced him again. 

As the sand was occupied with Riki, Yume raced forward, thrusting the wakazashi straight for Gaara's head. Only to find out that the sand could do more then one thing at a time.

* * *

Orochimaru stood by Kabuto, his tongue slowly waving in the air before him. Kabuto was not being as useful in this as he had expected, so it was time for Orochimaru to kick it up a notch. He came forward, barely a blur, slamming full force into the hastily erected charka barrier. And he broke his way through it. Shinzui was knocked away by the force of the connection, the tongue lancing straight for Kakashi. 

The silver haired Jounin leapt calmly, and raced along the roof. The tongue raced after him, as he approached Kabuto. Kabuto's eyes widened, as he saw Kakashi's mask move, as if the mouth beneath it were grinning. His hands came together for another seal. 

The tongue slammed into Kakashi from behind, except it wasn't Kakashi any more. Right before Kabuto, the figure was shattered apart by the tongue, pieces of wood raining down, the tongue firmly slamming against Kabuto's chest, knocking him across the roof. 

He staggered up slowly, the force of the blow astounding. His broken ribs were already mending, as Orochimaru raced after Kakashi once more. Orochimaru had clearly lost all patience now.

* * *

Sasuke's body writhed on the ground, the only way Airen touched him was the two fingers upon his neck. She could feel the seal within him, the power and hatred burning through him. And that would be the first barrier. Sasuke did not really want the power of the seal gone. 

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered softly. "I cannot do this without you."

* * *

Riki screamed out, as the sand wrapped around his left arm. Gaara's hand clenched into a fist, and Riki felt pain like he had never known. Even as he did, however, his sword, held within his other hand, swung straight for Gaara's head. So preoccupied with damaging his opponent, and overconfident in the sands ability, Gaara did not react. 

However, the sand was not there this time. Deflecting a blow from Yume's blade, crushing Riki's arm, and blocking his sword blow, it could not also protect against Riki's leg, which came up, meeting Gaara's chin firmly, and knocking him away. The sand followed after the ninja, releasing Riki's arm, which now hung limply at his side, dripping blood. 

"Not invincible after all?" Yume asked softly. Then her eyes widened. Gaara's chin was not bruised. It was cracked, revealing a second chin underneath it. This was the Sand Armor of Gaara.

* * *

Kabuto raced in, slipping under Orochimaru's tongue, his hands meeting Shinzui's stomach in a blow that knocked the man back. Kabuto raced after the body that spun through the air. 

His eyes widened, however, as Shinzui formed another chakra barrier. He bent his knees, as his path through the air met the barrier, seeming to crouch against it for an instant, and then pushed firmly. His hands, once again blazing with chakra energy, connected with Kabuto. 

Meanwhile, Kakashi was falling back from Orochimaru, doing his best to keep himself safe. A great many stinging bruises were upon his flesh, left by that hideous tongue. His eyes narrowed faintly, as Kabuto landed by Orochimaru, smiling softly. Orochimaru and Kabuto both slowly straightened. 

"Finish him, Kabuto." 

Kabuto looked towards Orochimaru, and then spun to face him, hands coming up, igniting with burning chakra. As they met Orochimaru's flesh, the illusion exploded in a puff of smoke, revealing that it was Shinzui that stood by Orochimaru.

* * *

Gaara's eyes narrowed. The man that had landed a blow against him still advanced on him, holding the twin bladed sword in one hand now, spinning it as a baton twirler used their baton. 

Yume was at his back, but he was no longer concerned about her. It was this man that he needed to crush first. His hand came up again. 

The sand formed into the hand once more, lashing out. However, this time, Yume was faster. She leapt full over Gaara, and brought her blade down straight through the wrist of the sand hand. As it fell apart in a cloud of dust, Riki raced through it, grasping his weapon in a grip so tight his knuckled were white. 

Yume had never seen what Riki was doing now, and even Shinzui had seen it only once. Chakra ran the length of his weapon, as he raced to Gaara. A lock of shock crossed Gaara's face, as Riki yelled. 

"Zenmato!" 

Focusing the chakra in the blade, is hardened a hundred fold, a blur now as it sliced through the air faster. Even Riki's arm seemed to bulge with energy. 

The sand was blown away by the powerful blow, which also cleaved through the sand armor. However, it did not penetrate his skin. Riki released his sword as soon as he saw the hole in the defenses. This was his only chance to delay Gaara as Chie needed. As his sword flew end over end, his hand painfully grasped the one shattered by Gaara's sand. 

Gritting his teeth through the pain, his good hand guided the broken one through the seal, and then thrust forward. Gaara's eyes went wide as he felt the finger touch his skin, that has never been touched before. 

"Tickle no Jutsu!"

* * *

The sand was wrapped around Riki's good arm, the bones of the forearm crushing. 

Gaara's cheek twitched. 

Riki screamed in pain again, as the powerful sand once again wreaked havoc upon his body. 

The sand ninja's eyes narrowed, as his lips twitched towards smiling. 

Yume was across from Riki, her blade shooting out, the sand releasing Riki momentarily to deflect her blow. 

A faint gasp left Gaara's lips. 

As Riki fell back, his determined eyes never left Gaara, watching the smile that bloomed over his lips. 

And then shuddered at the evil laugh that emerged from those lips.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
There are two important things that make this battle winable. The first is Zenmato, a special jutsu of Riki's, that concentrates chakra into his weapon in the same way that the Chidori focuses it in Kakashi's hand. And secondly, coated always in sand, Gaara's skin would be very soft and sensitive, making him very vulnerable to tickling. 

Kindly review, and let me know how I am doing? :D 


	21. Chapter Twenty: Gaara vs Gaara?

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning  
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Gaara vs. Gaara?**

Gaara straightened slowly, his eyes narrowing. This being would be crushed. "This is the end," he whispered softly, in his deadly voice. 

"Yes," came the soft reply. His head turned slowly, towards the tiny little ninja resting against the wall. Cradled carefully in his hands was a perfectly formed origami replica of Gaara. 

"A good ninja saved their best for the end, right?" Chie asked softly, as his hands began to flow through the seals of the jutsu. The sand firmed up once more, racing out towards Chie, obscuring everyone's view of the little ninja. However, the scream of pain never came. 

The sand slowly dropped to the ground, another Gaara now standing before Chie, his eyes meeting the real Gaara. "Origami Replication no jutsu," Chie said faintly.

* * *

The tiny ninja was now slumped against the wall, exhausted from the amount of chakra he had given this replication of Gaara. But the real Gaara did not care. The girl still swung her sword at him, determined, but he paid her no heed. 

At the same time as the sand formed into a hand before Gaara, it did so before the replication as well. Gaara narrowed his eyes faintly. This creation of a jutsu could mimic his powers as well? 

As an experiment, the hand of sand lashed out, where it met the other hand. The two grasped, each squeezing and pushing, trying to overcome the other. 

Gaara's eyes widened, as he felt the strength of his opposition. What jutsu had that been?

* * *

Orochimaru straightened slowly, a growl leaving his lips. At his side, his clothing was burned through, two wounds at his side where the skin was charred and burned. Kabuto was slowly straightening from his place across the roof top. His flesh was not as resilient as his masters, the two gaping wounds slowly closing themselves. 

Shinzui's eyes widened, as he saw how little damage his attack had done to Orochimaru. The tongue was there then, the only thing stopping it from breaking the bones in Shinzui's body was another chakra barrier. He tried to stand tall, even though the massive drain on his chakra was beginning to fatigue him. 

He braced himself, as Orochimaru attacked again.

* * *

Gaara faced himself still, sand attacks flowing smoothly between real and fake. He had to admit, the jutsu that had created this replicate was very good indeed, and it had the powers and the skills of its target. However, Gaara was counting on it lacking one thing. 

His stamina. 

Once again, he was completely stationary, as his protective sand deflected blow after blow from his opponent's sand hand. This was going to take some time. 

He snarled faintly, and the sand proxy of his hand became a fist, slamming at the replica. Its sand flared up to defend it, but the force was too great, knocking it away. It fell back, slamming against the wall of the building the other ninja fought upon. 

The fake Gaara straightened slowly, smirking softly. Gaara was focused solely upon it, so he did not notice the little ninja that had created it beginning to move his hands again. 

His sand fist lashed out again, the wall of sand defending the replica springing up again, at the same time as his own sand appendage grasped the fist. The struggle continued for a moment, until Chie's voice reached Gaara again. 

"Origami Control no Jutsu." 

The sand fell away from the fake, the Gaara's attacking fist slamming forward. However, the double did something that Gaara rarely did in a fight. It sidestepped. 

The fist slammed into the wall, broken bricks flying into the air, as the replica Gaara raced across the ground towards the real one. Gaara's eyes widened, as his opponent drew near. His sand was about to spring up, when the replica took control of it as well. Caught between two different motives, the sand froze where it was. 

The replica barreled into Gaara, knocking him back. As he staggered back, eyes widening, it straightened, foot slamming against Gaara's face. 

His sand no longer completely at his command, Gaara was not sure what to do.

* * *

Shinzui was forced back, using his chakra barriers to deflect the blows from Orochimaru's tongue. As he got more fatigued, however, his actions were slower. Every now and again, he was not quick enough, the wet tongue slamming against his body. Saliva covered bruises laced his body, as he struggled to keep up with the Sannin. Now he knew why people feared Orochimaru. Even without his arms, a regular ninja could not stop him.

* * *

The sand armor cracked, as the replica Gaara rained blow after blow down on him. It was relentless, as it continued. His body was jolted by the force of the blows, and then, its hands came up. Fingers curled into his hair, and then jerked his head downwards. His eyes closed, as the replica's knee connected with his face, knocking him back against the shattered wall that he had slammed the replica against moments ago. 

It took a fighting stance that Gaara did not recognize, probably that of the ninja that had made it. It was ready for more. As half of the sand armor coating his face fell away, a smirk crossed Gaara's lips. 

The replica was taken aback by that, but then raced forward to deliver another blow to Gaara. And this time, he did move. 

He sidestepped the attack, his hand coming out, grasping his gourd. It exploded in a shower of sand, which wrapped around the paper figure, and then crushed the life out of it.

* * *

Shinzui was crouched, holding Kakashi to him. The only thing protecting them from Orochimaru's tongue and Kabuto's jutsu's was the dome of chakra that Shinzui had erected around them. Thicker then his regular defenses, it was clearly visible, shimmering between them and the relentlessly beating tongue. 

With every blow, Shinzui's body jerked, as he was forced to pump more chakra into the dome. He was pulling chakra in through the rasa as fast as he could, as well as using his own stores, but it was only a matter of time now. Something that was not lost on Orochimaru as well. 

The tongue stopped its beating, and Shinzui's head came up slowly. 

"You cannot maintain that forever," Orochimaru said softly, his tone one of gloating. 

Shinzui's eyes met Orochimaru's, and then Kabuto's. His head slowly nodded. "You're right." 

Kakashi looked at his companion, just in time to see the man's fingers grasp his vest. "Wha…?" Kakashi was shocked as he was lifted into the air, Shinzui's eyes meeting his own. 

"Take care of them." 

Kakashi's eyes widened, as he realized what Shinzui was doing. He reached out to grasp the other man, but it was too late. Shinzui pushed firmly as his hands released, throwing Kakashi off the roof of the building. 

Kabuto was quick, leaping down after him. 

Shinzui's eyes met Orochimaru's. "Let's end this."

* * *

Kakashi fell, quickly spinning as he did. He landed feet first, his knees bent to absorb the force of the impact, ending in a crouch, his head coming up quickly. He slipped back quickly, as Kabuto landed right in front of him. 

"Good bye, Kakashi," Kabuto said softly, as he came in at Kakashi quickly. The two moved fast, a series of blows and parries. 

Gaara's eyes turned slowly towards this new interruption. Clearly, something else was afoot here. 

And that was when he heard the voice. "Gaara." His head turned slowly, and his eyes focused on Sasuke as the boy slowly stood, Airen by his side. 

"Uchiha," Gaara whispered.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
Chie's time to shine! Here Chie reveals his trump card, and why he loves his origami so much! I hope you find it as cool as my sister did. 

Sadly, we are also nearing the end of the story, as you can clearly tell. It is time for you all to send reviews, and tell me what you think. And don't worry, the sequal will be posted soon too. :D 


	22. Chapter Twenty One: The End

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning  
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: The End**

Shinzui leapt to the side once more, as Orochimaru's tongue once again lashed out at him. He no longer created the chakra walls to defend himself, and Orochimaru sensed that his victory was at hand. He laughed in pleasure, as his thick tongue met Shinzui's leg, wrapping around it firmly.

* * *

_Shinzui straightened slowly, a small smile on his lips as he helped his sister to stand. _

"Did I do well, Shinzui?" she asked softly. 

With a nod, the boy stepped back from her. "You did very well, Airen." 

His sister's eyes rose up, meeting his own, and the smile on her lips warmed his heart. It had only been a few years since the tragedy of their family had happened, and yet already Airen had learned a great deal from her brother. 

"I am proud of you."

* * *

His ankle shattered under the power of the grip that Orochimaru's tongue had on him. His eyes met Orochimaru's. He knew he had to end this now.

* * *

_Riki walked, determined, his bag slung over his shoulder. It seemed odd that a young man would need to run away from his police officer father, but there it was all the same. He had left behind everything, and now he was alone. _

And that had been when Shinzui had met him. The first person ever to see through the disguise of complete indifference he had set up for himself. The two eyed each other, and Shinzui smiled softly. 

"I can't promise you a place in this world," he said softly. "But I can promise you a purpose, and friends." 

When Riki smiled at him, Shinzui smiled back. "Let's go."

* * *

Orochimaru's mouth opened wider, Shinzui glimpsing a glint of steel, as a sword slowly slipped out from the Sannin's wide open mouth. With a jerk of the tongue, Shinzui was air born, sailing towards Orochimaru.

* * *

_Little Chie was all alone. He sat, huddled, against the wall, watching everyone pass him by. In his hands, he slowly folded a piece of little paper in his hands. He could not find his parents. _

And that was how Shinzui had found him. He crouched slowly, a smile on his lips. "Hello, little one." 

Tiny little Chie looked up, his eyes full of hope as they met Shinzui. "Father?" 

Shinzui smiled softly, as he reached his hand out towards Chie. "Close enough."

* * *

Sailing towards the blade in Orochimaru's mouth, Shinzui smiled grimly. Deep within him, he felt the pain beginning to build. 

The body's chakra is regulated by special gates to prevent the circulation of more chakra then the body can safely handle. Sometimes, a ninja can open one or two of these gates to give them more chakra, and more power. Shinzui, however, was going further then that.

* * *

_"What is the lesson, Shinzui-sama?" _

"I am going to give you all a secret today," he said softly, as he slowly sat. "I am going to tell you how to be the most powerful ninja in the world." 

Even Riki looked a little shocked at that, as he leaned closer to listen. 

"A ninja is most powerful when he has found something or someone very, very precious to them, and is protecting them. That is when they can perform truly great feats." 

"Shinzui-sama," came the soft, timid voice of Chie. "Do you… have someone or something special?" 

Shinzui nodded slowly, his lips holding a gentle smile. "I have you three."

* * *

Orochimaru's eyes widened, as he felt the chakra within Shinzui. He had thrown open all of the chakra gates, a suicide attack, the rasa upon his forehead blazing painfully. "No!"

* * *

Kabuto's foot met Kakashi's chest, knocking the other ninja back. And then it came. The ground rocked, as a deafening explosion sounded. Kabuto spun quickly, looking up to the building that Orochimaru and Shinzui had been fighting upon. His eyes widened, as a powerful explosion blew the roof away. 

"Orochimaru-sama!" 

So preoccupied was Kabuto by the danger to his master that at first, he could not hear the sound behind him. 

Chi. Chi chi. Chi. Chi chi chi. Chi. Chi chi. Chi. Chi. 

It was coming closer, up behind him. He spun quickly, as he finally noticed it. His eye met Kakashi's Sharingan eye, his senses for a moment dulled. And then came the stinging pain. 

Kabuto gasped, as his eyes widened. Kakashi's hand was straight through his neck, the power of the Chidori having easily split Kabuto's skin, muscle and even bone. His body slumped to the ground, the head rolling away from it.

* * *

"Shinzui!" Airen screamed, leaping up against the wall of a near by building, and then up to the shattered remains of the roof, carefully avoiding the flames that still blazed, left over from the massive explosion. She was so busy with that, she did not notice the thick tongue, until it was too late. It slammed firmly against her chest, knocking her back off of the roof again. 

Airen landed on her feet, looking up, as Orochimaru dropped down as well. His clothing was burned and shredded, large gouges in his flesh from the power of the explosion. His blood dripped down, as all of the ninja below confronted him. 

Weakened as he was from Shinzui's attack, he knew he could not face them all. That would have to be Kabuto's job. And that was when he noticed Kabuto's condition, his eyes widening in shock. 

Kakashi stood before Orochimaru, a smile on his lips, the Sharingan eye meeting Orochimaru's. Sasuke stood by him, a look of calm concentration on his face. Both had their hands by their side, blazing with the power of the Chidori. 

In the confusion, Gaara had disappeared. 

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, as even Chie began to rise up, trying to keep his weight off of his broken leg. He could not win here now, he knew that, especially as he could sense both Tsunade and Jiraiya both approaching. 

With a grimace, Orochimaru was gone once more. He would have his revenge however.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
:( It is sappy, I know, but I got upset writing this. See, Shinzui is not only a character I really like, but he was supposedly the character in my sisters story that was loosely based on me. I found this piece to be rather touching, which was kind of the point. 

Read and review, let me know what you think. 


	23. Epilogue: The Funeral

**The New Sennin: A New Beginning  
By RequiemofDementia**

* * *

**Epilogue: The Funeral**

All eyes remained on Hyuuga Neji, as he stood calmly, his eyes locked with those of the head of the Hyuuga family. 

"What?" Hiashi asked. 

Neji's eyes narrowed faintly. "The funeral for Hitomi Shinzui is today." 

Hiashi laughed to himself, his eyes still not leaving Neji. "That might indeed be cause for celebration, Neji." 

"You will show respect for Shinzui-sama." 

Hiashi's eyes widened slowly. "What?" 

Neji took a bold step forward, his voice dangerously low. "Shinzui-sama held a position of respect, and gave his life to defend Konoha village from Orochimaru. You will show him the respect he deserves." 

Everyone's eyes remained locked on Neji, as he confronted Hiashi. Then, Hinata stepped forward slowly. "Yes. Shinzui-sama deserves respect."

* * *

The gathering was massive, a great many people having come to pay their respects to Hitomi Shinzui. Some had never even met the man, but recognized that he had paid the ultimate price for Konoha, and came out of respect. 

Even representatives of the Hyuuga family were present, although the reason for their presence could have been respect, or more likely, because of Neji's adamant determination to get them there. 

Chie's hand came to rest on Airen's shoulder. She knelt, tears streaming down her face. Riki stood by her side as well, his face still stone, but inside, he showed the same emotions as Airen. 

Rei stood before the gathering, speaking softly of Shinzui. Everyone gathered listened, even as their own memories of the man played through their minds.

* * *

Chie could not imagine what Rei must have been feeling. Not only had she lost her husband, but also the father of the child that even now grew in her belly. Never once had Chie doubted that Shinzui had been a great man. 

_"Chie." _

The young boy looked up at Shinzui, the origami ninja falling still, and landing on its back in the dirt. Chie's eyes were wide, afraid that he had been caught. 

Shinzui slowly knelt by him, a smile crossing the older ninja's lips. "Don't stop." 

Chie nodded slowly, looking towards the little origami creation. "You are not mad?" 

Shinzui shook his head slowly. "No, Chie, I am not. You have a great talent, Chie. And there is nothing wasteful about using that talent to bring smiles to others." 

Chie looked up and Shinzui timidly. "It's you." 

Shinzui nodded, a smile on his lips. "Of course it is. I could tell that the moment I saw it." 

Together, the two sat and watched the little origami ninja run around. 

Shinzui had been more to Chie then just a sensei, he had been the closest thing that Chie had ever had to a loving father. A tear rolled down one pale cheek. "Shinzui-sama."

* * *

_Kakashi shook his head slowly. "We can't do that, Shinzui." _

The young Shinzui grinned. "Maybe you can't do it. I know I can." 

Kakashi straightened to the challenge instantly. "I can do anything you can do." 

"Really?" 

Kakashi nodded quickly. "And I can do it better then you can." 

"Then let's go." 

It was not a true ninja mission, but they applied themselves as if it was. There had been trouble because of it, of course, but the sight of the head of the Hitomi family leaping around with itching powder in his underwear was worth it. 

"I'll do my best," Kakashi said softly. He knelt down slowly by the grave, the first ever copy of Icha Icha Paradise that he had ever read carefully placed between the flowers. "This is yours."

* * *

Riki looked down slowly, his eyes on the headstone before him. Shinzui was gone. It didn't even seem possible. 

_Shinzui stood slowly before the two boys, a smile playing over his lips. "You'll have to go through me first." _

The two thieves looked at Shinzui, tilting their heads. They did have the advantage of numbers. They rushed forward, drawing their swords as they did. However, it was not Shinzui that they struck, instead a wooden log, which fell to the ground. 

"Shinzui-sama!" Chie shouted abruptly. 

Shinzui was behind the two already, his hands delivering powerful blows to the back of their heads. The two thieves slumped forward, unconscious. 

"Remember," Shinzui said softly. "You must always protect those you care for." 

Riki nodded slowly, as he blinked back unshed tears. "I will remember."

* * *

Airen could not move. Too many emotions ran through her head. Her brother was gone. Her mind was filled with images, Shinzui always being there to help her, to teach her, to guide her. And now, he had given his life to protect her. 

She did not even notice as the figure slowly knelt next to her, but she turned and grabbed onto him the moment she heard his voice. "It is okay to cry," Iruka said softly. 

Clinging to Iruka's side, she buried her head against his chest and did so. No one looked, and no one thought her any less a ninja.

* * *

Rei slowly stepped back, a sigh escaping her lips. She had known that this day would eventually come. Her husband was a ninja, his death was inevitable. But she had not expected it so soon. 

_She awoke with a scream, her eyes opening as she looked about the room. She felt the comforting arms of her husband slowly curling around her. _

"Shhh," Shinzui whispered softly. "It was a nightmare." 

She turned her eyes to him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clung to him. "Shinzui-koi," she whispered. 

When she looked up again, his lips hold a soft smile, one of his hands gently caressing her cheek. "I will always love you, Rei, even after the life has left my body, I will be watching and loving you." 

Rei's lips slowly curled into a smile, as her head nodded. She was sad that he was gone, but she knew that Shinzui had never lied to her. Wherever he was now, he was watching over her, and he still loved her.

* * *

It had been a long ceremony. Mourners had been present until long after the sun had gone down. Eventually, Rei had instructed Riki to carry Airen home, and he had done so without hesitation. Now, only one person remained before the grave. 

His eyes were focused upon the tomb stone, his voice was soft. 

"Shinzui. There is still so much to do." 

His long tongue came out slowly, stroking along his lips, as a soft, evil chuckle escaped him.

* * *

**Author's notes.**  
takes a moment to wipe my tears away I wrote this story a feww weeks ago now, and am only now getting to post it. As I reread, and try to put together pitiful little author notes, I try to capture what I was feeling when I wrote it. 

That is easier with this one. I tried to get inside the characters heads, and imagine how they would feel. And, this is not a good time, for any of them. They all have special memories of Shinzui, and I try to capture that. 

And what is this at the end? A familiar tongue? A hint for a sequel? Keep an eye out for The New Sannin: Beyond the Grave. 


End file.
